When foes become friends
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: When Harry ends up accidentally in the past as an eleven year old boy with Tom Riddle, what adventures will they go along? What will make their bond stronger? What humour will time create? Rated T for language. Read, review & enjoy xD
1. Unexpected

**Hellooo readers!  
I would just like to say I am no way abandoning my other commitment's "Tom Riddle Reborn" and "His present is his future" I am simply doing this one as well, to keep my brain going when I get a block on my other story :P  
I would like to say that I disclaim and I am not the great J.K Rowling :(. I am Samantha/Sam instead:P  
And thats it I would love you to now read, enjoy and review my fic! xD  
Reviews are very important and make me very happy soooo please review :)  
Love,  
~Sam~**

* * *

**Unexpected**.

Harry picked up his weary feet and slowly walked to the forest edge, his feet working automatically. Were he knew Voldemort would be waiting for him. Thoughts flew through his head. Why hadn't Dumbledore just told him what he would have to do? That he had to die. Why hadn't he been told? So he had more time to prepare. His thoughts were broken as he heard a strangled scream. He looked around his heart beating in his chest. The rain was thumping hard upon him. His glasses were blurred with the rain. He wished he had taken the time to go to the opticians and get contact lenses! For this. His friend in Ravenclaw Samantha had moaned at him that he should.

His eyes popped from their sockets, his brain froze, his body tensed and his heart broke. There was no fixing it. His flamed haired love was falling in slow motion to the floor, eyes glassy. She hit the floor like a fallen angle. Harry's anger took over. Bellatrix was dancing above Ginny's dead form. Harry whipped out his wand and made to run over to her and curse her within an inch of her life. He stopped abruptly the only way he could possibly avenge Ginny was to die himself. After all what did he have to live for no parents, no Sirius, no Ginny and maybe no Ron or Hermione. They were fighting inside he knew nothing of their conditions. He waited under his invisibility cloak for Bellatrix's dancing silhouette to enter his beloved school. Before walking slowly over to Ginny. He dropped to his knees. Tears he had promised wouldn't fall… fell.

**_Flashback...._**  
_"Harry?" Harry turned from the field with the dropping sunset to face her.._

_"What is it?" He smiled. "I knew something was on your mind" He teased while nudging her. She smiled._

_"This war is vicious and unforgiving Harry. We have to live in the happy memories and moments even if there are little of them. If anything happens to me promise you will smile and remember the good times. Promise me you will not cry. If you truly love me you will not cry in my memory but smile."_

_"Of course Gin I promise you." and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to him. Her warm body making him feel at peace for the first time in months._

He brought himself back to reality and remembering Ginny's words and his promise to her he wiped the tears away quickly. Whispered a soft sorry while forcing a wide smile at her.

"We will be together again soon Ginny. Then we can truly smile," Harry picked himself up slowly. He reluctantly walked away. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He didn't want to leave her. It felt like he was abandoning her. But he knew she really was telling him to not be so sissy and go. He smiled.

He walked on toward the forest. Looking constantly at his canvas shoes as he walked. Before he knew it he was face to face with Lord Voldemort. No he needed to back away! Defend himself! Anything! But he knew he couldn't he had to do this. So many had been lost and now he had to protect those few who remained. It was the least he could do. "_The Chosen One"_. He laughed to himself. How deceived they were.

Voldemort's white pearly skin was glowing in the fire light. His red eyes gleaming full of malice and greed. He gracefully took out his wand and looked up at Harry head tilted slightly to the side.

"Hello Harry I thought you weren't coming but I was right the first time." Voldemort's high voice pieced the cold silence. His death eaters were still statues merely lining the circle in which Voldemort and Harry were now stood face to face.

"Hello Tom Riddle," Harry did not know were he had gained his confidence but he figured if he was going to die he would try to do it in style. The Dark Lord's face contorted in ugly angst.

"You do not call me that name. You have no place in which to do so. No matter... now is your time to die Harry Potter." Harry knew so. He smiled pleasantly and closed his eyes lightly awaiting whatever death was.

"Is this it? No fight?" Voldemort smirked without opening his eyes he did not want to see the world again. He wanted to get used to darkness.

"Yes, go on. Do it" Harry heard those final words. And the glow of green light lightened up his eyes. Harry breathed shock. He couldn't stay there and not defend himself. He needed to get rid of his wand. Harry grabbed his wand and threw it into the air. So he would not be tempted to use it.. He snapped his eyes shut. The spell hit the wand instead. He grimaced… But nothing. Harry had never experienced death but he was sure it wasn't this. He felt oddly warm and alive. He was only vaguely aware of a frustrated voice of a young boy shouting at him to wake up.


	2. What now?

**Woo! Am back for the secound chapter!  
I would like to disclaim that Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me :P x  
I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one aswel! There is only one way to let me know! Read and Review pleaseeee xD  
Love  
~Sam~**

* * *

**What now**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The world felt as through it was spinning very fast. Then he saw him, a tall handsome boy with pale skin and ebony hair. Tom Marvolo Riddle. What on earth was happening! Harry stood with incredible speed and looked around at his environment it was… the hall way of the orphanage he had visited in the pensive with Dumbledore only a year ago, Tom Riddle's orphanage. Harry's brain was fussing quickly.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The young boy of eleven's voice was silky and elegant. Harry's blood boiled inside of his veins and heart. This boy was Lord Voldemort he had destroyed everything. Harry reached into his pocket for his wand before realising it wasn't there and how incredibly short his legs were. His clothes were hanging off him. With a confused but slightly amused glance from Tom, Harry ran to the mirror over a side board near the large oak front door. He looked at himself. He was also eleven. He couldn't believe it. He needed some answers.

"Hey. What year is this?" Harry hissed at the young boy in front of him. The young Tom's eyes glowed manically.

"You don't know?-" Tom smirked mockingly. "-Besides... I believe I asked you a question first." He hissed back venomously. Harry growled he didn't have time for this.

"Harry Potter," Harry simply answered. He wasn't sure if he should tell him this but he decided he had no choice and he certainly didn't fancy trying to make up a name in seconds that could be ridicules and he would have to stick with.

"And why are you here Potter?" The boy frowned.

"I'm…" What should he say? He was fighting the boy's older self when he was shot with the killing curse instead of dying he turned up here eight years younger. "I got lost. My mum and dad. I couldn't find them. I didn't know were to go," Harry tried to make himself sound convincing but no weak. Tom seemed to be doing some serious thinking.

"Your mum and dad left you alone in London then eh? Join the club." He gestured to the surroundings with an evil smirk. God how Harry loathed him. No wonder he never had friends. He then laughed inside. It was Lord Voldemort of course he was like this.

"Now, now Tom. That is not a way to treat a guest," A tall, thin woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun snapped at Tom. Her lips pursed. Harry remembered her out of the pensive to be Mrs Cole. Then however he had not seen the hatred that was so evident in her eyes when she laid them on the ebony haired, sadistic youth.

"But I must ask you child, how did you get in?" She asked turning her attention to Harry. Crap. Harry thought desperately.

"It was open," Harry sighed inside. Fail. Tom looked at him strangely. Mrs Cole looked thunderstruck and went hurrying over to the front doors to check them. They were locked tight. Dam. Harry glanced as innocently as he could to Riddle, who gave him an I-know-you-just-lied-and-I-am-going-to-find-out-the-truth-look.

"Oh well never mind that, why are you here!?" She asked him suspiciously. Tom answered for Harry this time.

"His lost his mummy and daddy," he mocked, smirking evilly the whole time. Mrs Cole pursed her lips tightly once more.

"Tom I didn't ask you did I? Go in the garden with the other children please and leave me and this young boy to talk in private," She hissed, while glaring at him. Tom shot her a sharp gaze of hatred before turning his back on them and walking through another solid oak door.

"Now, its okay your safe here. Just ignore him. He is Tom Riddle. There are plenty of other _nicer_ children here to talk to," She smiled. Harry had to admit she shouldn't be so blunt. No wonder he defiantly didn't have any friends if she was telling the other children to ignore him all the time. Harry felt a pang in his chest for the boy but quickly remembering who he was dismissed it.

"Now what is your name?" She said ushering him inside a very mismatched, messy office and sitting him down on a wooden chair opposite her desk. Which Harry was sure Tom had sat in many times before for lectures on his behaviour.

"Harry Potter Miss," Harry replied trying to sound as polite and innocent as he could.

"Okay…" She smiled while noting it all down. "And what are your parents names we can try and contact them for you them can't we?" she smiled again. Harry felt panic rush through him. If he gave his real parents names in there was certainly no chance of them finding them, but they wouldn't even be on record. On the other hand is he made names up then there is a small percent they will be real and may be confused and say he is not their child which they have every right but which will put him in a very wired position. But the more likely event will be they to won't come for him because they don't exist and they won't be on records either.

"Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter Miss," Harry had decided the first option was best. Mrs Cole noted the names down and then looked up.

"Okay dear. I will try and get hold of your parents and you in the mean time can stay here and meet some of the children. They are out in the garden." She smiled evidently dismissing him with her words. Harry got up sighing inside and stepped out of her office. What was he going to do!?


	3. Meeting the other house mates

**Helloo Readers xD  
Chapter 3's here hope you like. Please R&R as always x  
Thank you xD  
Love  
~Sam~**  
_

* * *

_

**Meeting the other house mates.**

Harry moved very slowly through the door Tom had disappeared and found himself in a large dinning room, with one very large, long table, adorned with small, rickety wooden chairs. On the table Harry saw something that caught his eye, a newspaper. He ran over to it and took a look at it. '_20th August 1937' _Harry froze. He had expected this but reading it in plain black and white made it much more real and much more worse. Harry only then realised a pair of grey, sharp eyes upon him.

"What you looking for 'Potter'?" The snide of voice of Tom Riddle pieced him. Harry looked up to find Riddle leaning casually against the back door. The summer sun glistening on his ebony hair. Harry merely looked at him.

"Your parents aren't in there. I read it this morning. Just about the new Prim minister and King mainly." Tom smirked.

"Yes I didn't expect them to be, Seeing that I lost than today and this paper is today's if they were going to be in the paper about losing me it would be tomorrow," Harry smirked back. He was going to stick up to Tom Riddle. He wasn't going to be walked over. Tom's face contorted.

"Then what was you looking for?" He hissed.

"Merely light reading like you this morning I suppose. I don't much fancy playing blind mans bluff or whatever they are playing out there," Harry replied. Tom's expression was one of slight admiration and sudden respect. Harry was taken aback.

"Me either. My name is Tom Riddle. If she hasn't already told you." He gestured to the wall in which Mrs Coles office was behind.

"Yeah she has told me." Harry answered unemotionally.

"How did you really get in?" Tom smirked with his eye brows raised. Just as Harry was about to panic he was saved by the appearance of a small girl with blonde, long curly hair. She was as thin as Tom but her face still had a cubby roundness to it, she was not a remarkably pretty child but she was cute, she seemed to be a few years younger than him and Tom. Tom seemed to be annoyed by her interruption.

"Who asked you to come in her Benson," Tom hissed. The girl flinched and went to back out of the room. Benson. Harry had heard that name before.

"No, Come back in. What's your name?" Harry asked sweetly. All respect that had been built from Tom was slowly ebbing away. Tom looked agitated and was it possible a little let down.

"Amy Benson," She smiled politely, still giving frightened glances at Tom. Now Harry knew her Amy Benson, was the girl Tom had terrorised in the cave along with Dennis Bishop.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled. This girl seemed nice enough. If he could make some friends, it might not be as lonely staying here.

"Would you like to introduce me to the others," Harry smiled.

"Err yes okay," She smiled widely.

"Stop, stop. If you really want to know the others then fine, but don't get her to do it you will be here forever getting her to drag to each one. No watch," Tom grinned. Amy went red.

"Everyone come here now!" Riddle shouted with so much force and commandment that Harry was horrified. He knew what he was like but this was something truly horrifying. Around thirteen children of all ages came trotting into the room silently. They were like army cadets and Tom was their general. Amy joined the line quickly. Due to one sharp look from Tom.

"Now starting from the right," He moved swiftly to the right of the line. A small toddler was stood holding hands with an older boy who had red hair and lots of freckle's. Harry's heart felt heavy at once. Ron. He wouldn't find it easy to be around that boy.

"This is Mary-Anne-" He gestured to the small child and then carried on along the line.

"-red head here is Ralph Pickervance, tiny is Mary Castleworth, dim wit is Dennis Bishop, soppy Amy Benson who you have met,-" Tom went on and on naming and insulting everyone in the line before stopping and replying.

"There all done,"

"Right well great. I'm Harry Potter, new here I lost my parents. I don't know how long I will be here because Mrs Cole is going to try and find them for me," Harry smiled. It was really hard trying to play an innocent, unknowing eleven year old. Although Tom was anything but innocent and unknowing he didn't want all the other kids to fear him like they did Tom. The children smiled, nodded and offered Harry to come into the garden with them. Harry hesitated he really, really wasn't in the mood for playing run around. But he wanted to make friends and he knew the only way to do so was to join in and talk to them all. Something Tom seemed unable to do. Tom frowned as Harry accepted there offer. He felt sorry for Tom at that moment. Maybe he thought Harry was like him. The first chance at him having a friend. Harry growled at himself this was Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore's voice came into his head.

_"If you are ever given the chance to go into the past Harry, take it with both hands. Make something out of it. For we all know time is not a forgiving thing. If it lets you. Take it."_ Harry smiled. He would try and give Tom Riddle a friend! Is that what Dumbledore had expected would happen to Harry and that is why he had told him this, shortly before him dying on the astronomy tower!

"Tom come on outside. Am not going to be running around don't worry. You can just sit with me eh?" Harry smiled. Tom however frowned.

"No, am fine here." He snarled.

"Fine suit your self." Harry said shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the back door into the baking mid-day sun. He knew it wouldn't be friends at first meeting. He just needed to work on it a bit and not seem to keen and that day Harry felt quite happy. He had sat nearly all day in the garden, feeling the warm sun upon him under the blue, cloudless sky. He had made friends with all the children but now had two devoted best friends. Lucy Carmichael and Edward Pilkington, or Eddie as Harry called him.


	4. Supper at an Orphanage

**Hellooooo :)  
Its me again! Hope you love this chapter!  
Please, please, please review! Tell me what you think so far!  
Love  
~Sam~**

* * *

**Supper at an Orphanage**.

Harry was starting to feel very hungry and began to appreciate all the food he did get at his Aunt and Uncles no matter how much he hated them. At the dining table, Harry sat between Lucy and Eddie. They were telling him about all the things that were remotely interesting about the orphanage. Food fights and normal fights. Who is friends with who and all that child business. Tom was sat on his own on one side of the table looking very agitated and miserable.

The cook was a grumpy and plump woman who stormed out of the kitchen with a big pot of what looked like cold, dirty dish water. She purred some of the horrid concoction into each bowl. Harry felt like crying this was worse than when Dudley was on his diet when he was fourteen. He was starving. How did the kid's survive on this. Harry sighed while picking up his spoon and spooning some of the liquid soup up and into his mouth. It took all his self control not to spit it back out. It tasted of dirty dish water as well as looked like it. Harry had a disgusting thought that maybe it was dish water and the liquid went down in a lump as he burked inside. He couldn't eat any more of this. All the other kids were eating it up. Tom however was swirling it around the bowl.

"Harry dear are you ok?" Mrs Cole asked walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry decided to play it on.

"Sorry Miss I just miss my mum and dad. Have you managed to find them yet?" Harry asked with as much conviction as he could. She seemed to take the bate as her eyes glistened.

"No dear am sorry. I will keep trying. You can be excused from super today if you would like to be alone," She replied. Harry didn't want to be alone it would leave his mind to much time to beat itself up about Ginny and all the other people he truly was missing.

"No Miss I would just like to stay here. But I'm afraid I don't feel at all hungry," Harry conned.

"That's okay love." She smiled before walking off around the table to check on everybody else. She ignored the fact that Tom wasn't eating his super. If this was a regular thing fair enough but it can't be because he would die from starvation.

"Tom why aren't you eating your super?" Harry asked Tom.

"Why? Because it tastes shit and I'm not hungry anyway." Tom hissed back before looking back down with disgust at his bowl of soup.

"What do you mean your not giving it back!?" A girl called Nancy with black hair in pig tails was shouting across the table at another girl called Emile she had red frizzy hair and was rather stocky. Tom looked up for the first time since Harry had addressed him. Mrs Cole went storming over.

"Girls what on earth is going on over here!?" She demanded sternly.

"She has took my rag doll and wont give it back!" Nancy screamed. Tom shock his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Emile give it her back please," Mrs Cole spoke through gritted teeth.

"They always do this," Lucy confirmed Harry from his right hand side.

"Why?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Because they are just pathetic," Tom answered for Lucy. That was a big mistake as it seemed Nancy had heard him.

"Pathetic!" She shouted crying so much she ran out of the room.

"Well done Mr Riddle," Mrs Cole growled.

"What! There was no need for her to run off crying was there! I only said what everyone was thinking!"

"Her mother gave her that doll before she left her here! You know how much it means to her!"

"Her mother left her for Gods sake! If my mum had said_ 'Here I'm abandoning you but you can have this doll._' I wouldn't treasure it! I would burn it!" Tom shouted.

"Well Nancy isn't you she is sensitive and you are being very insensitive at the moment Riddle!"

"Why does everyone think I am insensitive! I'm just honest!" Tom shouted further and picked up his bowl and chucked it on the floor making it smash and its watery contents leak out all over the tiled floor. All of the kids seemed to think it was fantastic. Harry however just felt a little sorry for Tom.

"How dare you! You get in my office this instant!"

"Why!?" Tom shouted. His face puce with anger.

"Because I said so you horrid child!" She shouted almost spitting on 's eyes narrowed so much that Harry was surprised they didn't cut Mrs Cole in half. Tom stormed out of the room but not before turning around sharply. The glass Mrs Cole had just picked up to take a sip from smashed in her hand. Blood dripped from her hand as she moaned in agony and surprise, the cook tried to help her with cloths and water. Harry looked at Tom's face and saw a sick pleasure and satisfaction as he closed the dining hall door.


	5. Room mates

**Helllooo again!  
You were all so great with your reviews that I decided to put up another chapter the very next day! See what reviews get you people ;)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter also, it concentrates on Mrs Cole and how she treats Tom and Tom's insercurities and how Harry deals with them :)  
Please Read && Review,  
Love,  
~Sam~  
_

* * *

_**

**_Room mates._**

By the time everyone had calmed down it was late and the children were being ushered to bed. Emile was still having the rag doll prised from her by one of the staff Harry now knew as Miss Roberts. She was quite young and according to Eddie struggled to handle the children when they were having tantrums but was nice all round, not like Mrs Cole. Harry couldn't make his mind up about Mrs Cole, she was nice to him and seemed devoted to her job but she seemed very judge mental. Especially when it came to Tom.

Harry walked slowly out of the dining hall. He needed to ask Mrs Cole where he slept but Mrs Cole had already quickly departed into her office no doubt to deal with Riddle. Harry pressed his ear firmly to the office door, he couldn't hear what was being said very well. They were eleven years old now they would be going to Hogwarts in September him and Tom, well he suspected he was, he would just prove his magic to Dumbledore when he came. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, somewhere he can actually call home. Harry now understood that it wasn't necessarily Tom's hate for muggles that made him hate this place, Harry hated it but he was quite at ease with muggles. Harry knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in!" Mrs Cole shouted harshly,she was evidently in a very bad mood now.

"Oh Harry dear what's wrong?" She said forcing a smile. Tom was stood in the corner looking very sour.

"I was just wondering were it is I sleep?" He tried to sound as sweet as possible. This made Tom not role his eyes as Harry had expected but Tom smirked as well. Harry wondered weather he knew he was putting it on. He after all was master of acting, wouldn't he easily know weather or not someone else was.

"Arr yes of course we are running out of room as well it is two to a room and nearly everyone is sharing," Mrs Cole said screwing up her face in thought. Harry knew Tom didn't share his room he had seen so in the pensive. Harry decided he didn't like this Mrs Cole at all she was very cold toward children she didn't like. If she continued to do so in Harry's presence, she would soon dislike him also.

"Nearly everyone Miss?" Harry smiled sweetly. Tom was looking everywhere but at Harry or Mrs Cole now.

"Well yes I mean Tom doesn't share but I wouldn't put anyone through trying to share with h-"

"I don't mind Miss," Harry spoke loudly but politely over her, Tom looked up shocked and gave Harry a calculating look.

"Are you sure dear because I'm sure I can think of some other arran-"

"No I'm quite sure I will be fine sharing with Tom, after all you have done so much for me already I don't want to put you through any more trouble."To Harry's amusement Tom smirked at him and faked vomiting, Harry smirked back serenely.

"Well okay Harry love but if you don't like it-" She gave on glance at Tom. "-You can come straight out and I will arrange something else. Hopefully we will contact your family soon anyway. Do you have any siberlings I can look for and trace your parents through them?"

"No I'm afraid not Miss," Harry smiled, at least that was one thing he didn't have to lie about.

"Oh well not to worry. Tom you take Harry up to your room please and wait for Miss Roberts to bring a bed in for Harry, oh and don't forget Tom down here at half six in the morning to go and work for Mr Bucket as your punishment." She hissed at Tom, hatred lacing her voice.

"Yes Miss," Tom spat back. They existed the office and as they climbed the stairs Tom turned on Harry.

"You are as nasty as I am," He said it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No I don't think so, maybe as sly. Well I have heard stories of when you have been sly but you certainly haven't proved it tonight. you were very out with it all."

"Yes well I usually am sly, she just made me tick. I wasn't in the best moods to start with, she is happy right now because she can punish me. Usually she can't prove it is me."

"Oh, She didn't seem happy," Harry smirked. To Harry's surprise Tom smirked back.

"No? That may be because I insulted her and the cooking in this dump." Harry had to laugh. Tom actually turned around and smiled at him.

"So you don't really like Lucy and Edward then." Tom stated again.

"Wrong again. I do like them," Harry smiled. Tom didn't seem to like the 'wrong again' or the fact that Harry liked Lucy and Edward.

"I am never wrong thank you." Tom spat as he came to a stop in front of one of the bottle green doors.

"Here," He hissed. He opened the door and walked in first letting Harry follow, giving Harry the impression Tom was trying to say this is always my room over yours. They sat in silence for a while, until the young Miss Roberts came into the room with another metal bed covered in a thin blanket. As she set it up Harry noticed Tom's face seemed to be one of deep concentration. She soon left the room and bid them both goodnight that only Harry replied to, Tom then rounded on Harry.

"Look before we go any further let me get some things straight. I don't mind you manipulating the staff, I do it, but no one and I mean no one manipulates me."

"Why would I want to?"

"Shut up and listen! No-one interrupts me either, I like to be left alone and so you sleep in this room nothing more, throughout the day you avoid me." Tom finished off.

"I will avoid you, that's fine. The other _demands _may be a problem see I do what I want, if I have the right which I do and I interrupt if I don't agree with something."Tom looked maddened.

"Well that will have to change wont it," Tom hissed as he got into bed and blew out the candle next to their beds. Harry just smirked and got into bed, he had to be with Tom in order to be a future friend who Tom respected and not someone he bossed around like the other children here.


	6. Kids of the 30's

_**Disclaimer: I don't gain money from this. Harry Potter isn't mine otherwise I would ditch these GCSE's! And write forever more! Credit to J.K.  
Omg! So am back! I am still doing my exams soo any more updates will be slow! But hey I got this up for you guys I hope its okay! And worth such a wait! Here in this chapter we see the dramics of Tom Riddle and its a reality check for Harry.  
Pleasee review! Thank you if you are still reading even though of the regular updates I am truely sorry :) xx  
Love  
~Sammiii~**_

* * *

**Kids of the 30's.**

Harry lay on his bed sleeping lightly with a smile. He would go down meet Ginny, Hermione and Ron and get going to Hogsmead. He opened his eyes lightly jumping to his feet in horror. He had forgot about yesterday. He was eleven in 1937 with Tom Riddle as a room mate. He sighed grumpily and looked over to Riddle's bed, he wasn't there. Harry sighed in confusion as he eyed his watch under his old fashioned bed clothes.

_Six forty five._

What would Tom be doing up at this time on a Saturday. Harry walked over to the pile of clothes that had been left on his bed that night and changed into one of the Orphanage outfits. It was very dull and more to Harry's annoyance itchy. Harry agitatedly walked out of the door and down the many stairs until he was stood in the hall way. He stood there quite still for a few minutes until the young Miss Roberts came bustling around the corner.

"Good morning Mr Potter. You ok? Why you up so early?" She stopped smiling at him, a bundle of laundry in her arms. Her accent was very thick cockney. Harry decided he liked her she was nice to all the kid's even Tom. She had mousy coloured hair in a lose pony tail and a simple face with a few freckles.

"Good morning Miss. I'm fine thank you. I just can't sleep to well," Harry smiled truthfully.

"Oh-" She smiled sadly while setting the clothe down and kneeling to his level. "You miss your mum and dad eh?" She smiled brushing some hair out of his face. Harry laughed to himself. He had a feeling Tom hated her. He would have to play along.

"Yes Miss," Harry smiled putting on his most convincing sad face.

"Oh its understandable pet isn't it. I will personally look for a way of contacting them myself when I'm given the time today," She smiled squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you very much Miss," Harry smiled.

"No problem at all," She smiled.

"Oh and cook's on strike for the day she said so I'm cooking. Just putting these upstairs before heading to the market to buy some food. Is there any particular breakfast you would like?" She smirked while winking. Harry couldn't feel more grateful he felt he would die if he didn't eat soon.

"Go-" Harry stopped he better use 'Gosh' instead of 'God' "Gosh Miss thank you. Can I come to the market with you?" Harry put on his most pleading eyes.

"Err I think so. Shouldn't be any reason you can't you know cheer you up a bit. Get you out of here," She smiled.

"Just go and let Mrs Cole know while I go and put these up stairs," She smiled again hurrying off up the stairs. Harry smiled. He was glad he had acted polite to Cole the day before. He knocked on her office door and entered.

"Excuse me Mrs Cole. Miss Roberts said because I can't sleep I can accompany her into the market place. You don't know maybe I will see my parents." Harry smiled. He had done it. Her face softened.

"Yes ok Mr Potter. But please be good and stay with Miss Roberts." She smiled but still sternly.

"Yes of course Miss thank you very much." Harry smirked as he closed the door. Yes. He had done it. He was allowed out. He needed the waited at the bottom of the stairs for Miss Roberts to reappear. He only had to wait a few minutes.

"Right are you allowed?" She smiled. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yes Miss," Harry smiled.

"Hmm I should check though Harry," She smiled.

"Yes Miss," Harry smiled. Miss Roberts jogged to her boss's office and knocked.

"Yes he can go," Mrs Cole's voice issued through the thick wood door.

"Very well Mrs Cole," Miss Roberts smiled while winking at him. They walked out of the door and down to the market place. Harry took in the scenery. There was only the odd car with snobbish people sat at the wheel and the rest consisted of carts and horses. Harry tried to act as if he wasn't so interested and he was used to it all. Once they got to the market place. Miss Roberts walked over to the meat stall as Harry had told her they should all have a full English breakfast. Looking at most of the kid's including Tom that was needed. Harry looked around as he smelt all the delicious food. At that moment it felt rather ser-real for Harry. Until he saw something that made him feel sick. A big stocky man was pulling Riddle by his hair across the market place and shouting at him as he dropped him Tom lifted a hand to his head, only to have it whipped away and the big bloke spat in his face.

"Lift them to the back ya' filthy orphan!" He shouted after Riddle. Who had with a very angry expression picked up some very heavy looking boxes. He had a cut in his clothes on his right arm were a deep crimson liquid was soaking through. This is 1930's punishment!Harry stayed a little closer to the stall Tom was working at and saw Tom at the back putting the boxes down. There was a boy there who could only be looking at the bulk of him the owner of the stall's son who looked very pleased to have someone to pick on.

"I have family! I know my mummy and daddy!" He was singing at the top of his voice in a very wired tone. It almost reminded Harry of a bad version of the song 'We are family' which didn't exist yet. Tom was red in the face with anger his eyes seeming to glow maliciously. Tom turned on the spot and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and pushed him up against the wall. Harry had to stifle a small laugh. Tom looked quite useless next to the bulk of the other boy. But Harry knew better he was far from useless and he wasn't going to stop Tom. That boy deserved it. The boy was laughing vaguely until to Harry's horror and Tom's amusement. Tom magically made a garden rake drift over into his grasp. Harry held his breath surly he wouldn't.

"How did you do that!?" The boy pulled the rack back in his right arm while holding the boy tight with his left.

"This is going to hurt you. You know why I am doing it yes?" Tom hissed evilly. The boy nodded through new sobs of fear.

"You are going to tell your Father you fell on the rack aren't you?"

"Please, please I wont do it again!" The boy pleaded.

"Shush, shush. I don't care I know you wont do it again. I am punishing you for doing it the first time," Tom hissed almost amused. Tom threw the rack into the stomach of the boy. The boy screamed as blood drenched his front from the deep puncture wounds. Tom threw the rack on the floor and gave the boy a dangerous look the boy nodded while crying got on the floor. Tom's hands were covered in blood he kneeled by the boy and held him in his hands. The boys Father went white as he came bounding in.

"My Son what happened to my Son!?" He shouted.

"He fell on the rake I managed to get him off the rake!" Tom shouted in mock panic.

"Shut up orphan!" The man shouted. Tom narrowed his eyes and pinched the boys wound hard, making the boy howl in pain.

"Don't, don't Father he helped me… he did!" The boy shouted in pain.

"Okay Son your going to be ok! I am going to take you to the hospital! You boy you go back to were you come from!"

"Yes Sir," Tom said politely. When his back was to the Father and Son he smirked. And ran out into the street. Harry was horrified. He didn't know weather to confront Tom or not he didn't want to end up on the end of rake. Harry ran back to Miss Roberts who thank fully had been held up by the man on the stall who has hassling her about going for a drink with him.

"No thank you Sir. No thank you. Oh here you are Harry! Come along we are very busy!" She smiled frankly.

"Where have you been!?" She hissed.

"Sorry Miss I haven't been far honest. I have been able to see you the whole time! I just went looking over there see if my mum and dad were there they go to that stall sometimes," Harry lied. This lost my parents thing was working well for Harry even if he did feel slightly guilty.

"Oh okay. Come on lets get you home. I got everything we need for our full English breaky!" She smiled. Harry laughed. He wondered if Tom was at the orphanage yet.


	7. Me, you and our snakes

__

_****_

_****_

_**Hey! I am on a role and have free time!  
In other fics like mine I have noticed alot of the time Harry and Tom buy their snakes so I thought I would try something different please tell me what you think! So please review!  
Lots of love,  
~Sammiii~**_

* * *

****

You me and our snakes.

Harry sat full and satisfied like all the children at the dining room table. Miss Roberts had made an incredible breakfast. The meat was brilliantly cooked! Mrs Weasley would have been proud. Harry stopped his train of thought at Mrs Weasley he couldn't bring himself to think or them if he could help himself. Tom was sat at the opposite side of the table again. He looked rather pleased. Harry hoped it was the food that had made Tom feel content and not the escapade earlier that morning. Mrs Cole came into the dining room and looked around eagerly. Finding who she had been looking for.

"Tom? Haven't you got something to say to Nancy?" She smiled. Tom frowned and looked over to the black haired girl. Before smirking.

"Have I Miss?" Tom asked innocently.

"Yes. You are sorry you called her pathetic aren't you?"

"Err…"

"Tom!"

"Ok, ok! Yes I'm sorry Nancy I called you pathetic. Happy?" Tom winged.

"Yes but lose that attitude Mr Riddle," Mrs Cole scowled. Tom merely rolled his eyes. The whole dining hall was once again quite. Everyone left in small groups until there was only Tom and Harry left. Harry turned to face him.

"I heard you was out in the market place this morning as well as me?" He smiled."Yes punishment,

" Tom smiled back his features thick with sarcasm.

"I see. I saw you." Harry simply answered. Harry had noticed the pasty colour in which Tom had gone. He didn't know weather he should but it was a way of getting Tom's trust.

"Oh," Tom was a little more weary than before but not utterly put off.

"Where did you see me?"

"You was in the back of the stall you was working at. You used magic to torture that boy didn't you?" Harry hissed advancing on Tom. He was proud of his new found confidence.

"No I didn't." Tom's face was blank, he was a very good lier.

"Yes you did I saw you, no use lying. You will have noticed I haven't grassed you in. Have you got nothing to say to me?" Harry smirked. Tom was looking horrified. It was all going to was angry. However he soon smirked he ad found something to say. Harry grimaced and prepared himself for the worse.

"Your not very shocked when you have seen me performing magic are you?" Tom hissed advancing on Harry now.

"No I'm not Tom as I can also do it," Harry smiled. Tom eyed him curiously.

"I thought so but I thought no… Hey! I want you to prove it!?" Tom's expression was hungry now.

"Ok," Harry smiled again. Harry looked very hard at a glass on the table and thought about where he would like it to go. The glass lifted off the table and landed on one of the thick window sill's. Tom stared in amazement. Something Harry had never seen on Tom's face before.

"You can. You are like me…" Tom seemed to be talking to himself more than to Harry. Harry decided to play on this. This how he could become friends with Tom.

"Yes I am like you. I don't use my magic for the sick acts you do though. Its just you and me how about it?" Harry smirked. Tom seemed to consider him for a moment.

"I have always lived my life on my own. I don't need anyone now." Tom snarled, while making to grumpily walk past Harry. Harry was disappointed but not disheartened.

"Come on! Why? Me and you. We could teach each other." Harry smiled. This seemed to have grabbed Tom's attention.

"Can you speak to snakes?" Tom whispered.

"I can't say I have ever tried?" Harry lied. Could he still speak to them? Harry decided he would seem to innocently try. He didn't see why he wouldn't be able to but better safe than sorry.

"Come with me," Tom smirked. Harry knew it was paseltongue in which Tom had spoke. Harry smirked.

"Okay," Harry smirked bake in parseltounge. Tom's eyes widened, ever so slightly. He smirked and led Harry out into the garden and kneeled down near a large tree in the corner of the garden. Harry and Tom smirked when they got to the tree.

"You can." Tom smirked.

"Cool!" Harry smirked. "So how do you know?" Tom laughed macanicaly.

"You have just spoke it," Tom winked.

"Really!?" Harry said faking shock excitement.

"Yes." Tom answered before beckoning for something Harry guessed had to be a snake to come out from the tree. A couple of seconds later a green garden snake slid from under the brake of the tree and to Tom.

"Hello Marvolo," Tom hissed at the snake. The snake smiled.

"It is good to see you Master Riddle," The snake replied loyally. " You bring someone I see." he stated.

"Yes this is Harry Potter he speaks our language too." He smiled.

"Really!? How strange," The snake hissed as he slide over to Harry to better look at him.

"Hello. How are you?" Harry addressed the snake it seemed only polite.

"I am very well," The snake replied. Harry noticed the snake was as cold as 'his master'.

"I was wondering weather you have a friend. Our friend Harry could master?" Tom smiled.

"You master them?" Harry smirked. Tom even had control over the snakes he knew! Tom merely smirked evilly.

"Yes Master I do. He would be most honoured to serve Sir Potter," The snake hissed before backing a nod at Tom and disappearing into the tree once again. Tom sank back on to his legs.

"They are useful assets," Tom smirked.

"I see, I think it will be cool to have a friend who is a snake," Harry smiled. Tom smirked back. Tom nearly never smiled more always smirked. It sort of annoyed Harry but he wouldn't say. The snake reappeared within a few minutes. Along with its companion. It was almost identical to Marvolo but this one was a lot lighter in colour. It looked up at Harry with eager eyes.

"Hello Master Potter it will be of the up most honour to serve you," The snake hissed. Harry hated the way he was addressed 'Master' and for the snake to 'serve' him but he thought he better play along.

"Hello," Harry smiled nervously. Tom rose an eyebrow.

"Well what are you going to call him then?" Tom laughed coldly. Harry's snake waited excitedly. Harry soon found a liking to his snake, though Toms snake was giving it you-are-pathetic look.

"Err I don't know… what about James my middle name is James after my Father," Harry smiled. Harry had copied Riddle's idea of using his middle name even if it wasn't quite as impressive as 'Marvolo'. Tom's face was a picture. Harry nearly burst out laughing he forgot that Tom didn't know he knew his second name was 'Marvolo'

"My second name is Marvolo," Tom spoke raising a suspicious eye brow.

"I know I saw it on your file in Mrs Coles office the first day I came here," Harry lied.

"Oh," Tom replied suspiciously. "Well there we go then. Marvolo and James." Harry smiled. He was getting used to Tom and Harry thought Tom was getting used to him to.

"And Harry and Tom," Harry smiled. Tom looked at Harry for a moment before nodding briefly, standing and walking back towards the house. Harry smiled. He knew the nod of the head was an acknowledgment of agreement. Yes he had managed to get Tom to a talking terms- friend relationship.


	8. Unmasking the magic

_**Hiyah everyone! Am back with another chapter! I hope you like it! The first relation to the wizarding world :) x  
Please review tell me if you like it and how its coming along.  
Lots of of love  
~Sammiii~  
Oh I forgot I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowlings characters etc, all I own is some OC's and some spells in later chapter etc :D x  
**_

* * *

**Unmasking the magic.**

Harry awoke the next day with a whole new sense of prepuce. Him and Tom had a connection that he could now use. Harry walked over to a sleepy Tom, and gently rocked his shoulder. Tom groaned lightly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Come on get up," Harry smirked tugging at Tom's bed sheets that refused to move, even though Tom was not holding them. Harry smirked and concentrated very hard. The bed sheets flew off Tom in a magical flourish. Tom shot up, eyes wide open.

"I wasn't concentrating properly!" Tom hissed.

"Alright, alright keep your head in tacked."

"I will don't worry and I will get you back for that!"

Harry smiled genuinely. It was shocking to Harry just how much of a normal eleven year old child Tom could be and how much if he really tried he could put up with him. Maybe even consider him a real friend, but maybe that was too optimistic yet.

"Tom! Harry! Get down here someone wants to see you both!" Mrs. Coles shrill voice rung up the stairs. Tom grimaced, but soon curiosity took over.

"Who do you suppose wants to see us. Both of us?" Tom questioned.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Harry smiled, while shrugging his shoulders. In fact Harry did know, it must be him. Excitement rose in Harry. He had gone through this before but it didn't stop him feeling nervous and excited. Tom and Harry jogged down the hall and down the stairs into Mrs. Coles office. Sat in a chair opposite them was a tall old man, with extremely long graying, auburn hair. He wore a distinctive vulgar purple velvet suit. Harry felt like smiling and shaking his hand but he knew he must act confused and unsure. Harry glanced at Tom his face was a picture Harry swore to keep in his mind forever. The boy Dark Lord stood mouth slightly ajar, gaping at the man in front of him. Harry bit his lip in order to stop himself from laughing, and managed to kept a steely expression.

"I will leave you with the boy's then," Mrs. Cole smiled coldly. As she closed her self out of the office, muttering as she went.

"Now Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter. I am Professor Dumbledore," Harry stayed impassive but Tom looked maddened. Remembering Tom's reaction in the pensive Harry knew Tom's outburst was coming. Harry had sadly realized that Tom found it hard to trust anyone.

"Professor! As in Doctor! We are not mad! She is wrong! We wont be put in a mental home will we Harry!" Tom demanded. Harry had to admit he was frightening. Harry merely shook his head, though still trying to look suspicious.

"I am not a Doctor. I am a teacher at a school," Dumbledore sighed, smiling.

"What?… Don't lie. Tell the truth." It was so demanding that Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I am telling the truth Tom. Can you and your friend here Mr. Potter do anything that only you two to your knowledge can do?"

"If we can?" Tom countered.

"Well I work at a school for people who can, I can myself,"

"What sort of school! Prove it!" Tom shouted. Dumbledore turned pleasantly towards Mrs. Coles cupboard. The cupboard burst into flame but did not actually burn to the ground and when the spell was lifted was in perfect condition. Tom jumped slightly and Harry made it seem as if he had done so also.

"And it is were we help children like your selves from ages eleven to eighteen learn how to control and improve their powers."

"Powers!" Tom retaliated. "I knew it!" Harry tried his best to also look shocked.

"Well when I say powers… I mean magic. What sort of unordinary things can you two do as of now?" Dumbledore smiled.

"All sorts! We can move things without touching them. Make bad things happen to people who are mean to us. We can make them hurt if we want. We can speak to snakes too," Tom finished looking proud and exhilarated. Harry nodded his head as enthusiastically as he could. He knew Tom would slip up about all that stuff. He would just seem more suspicious to Dumbledore if he tried to stop him. Dumbledore looked very much as he did in the pensive when Tom had divulged these things but the look was twice as terrified due to there being two 'strange' children.

"Now in the future Tom and you Harry. I will be expected to be addressed Sir. That is if you are taking your places at the school you don't have to?"

"Yes of course we do!" Tom almost shouted. Harry for the first time nodded madly and shouted

"Yes!" Meaning it.

"… Sir." Tom and Harry added as an after thought. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good now the basic information you need. The school is called Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled. "And here are your letters. Inside is your timetables. Your ticket for the Hogwarts express and a list of supplies you will need to buy from a wizarding town close by called Diagon Alley,"

"But Sir we have no money," Tom asked quickly. The hungry look still in his eyes.

"The school provides for such children." He pulled out two rather plentiful bags of wizarding money. "You will get used to our money soon enough. Now will you two be requiring me to join you on your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"No thank you Sir, we can manage." Tom added. Dumbledore looked taken aback but nodded.

"Go to a pub called 'The leaky Cauldron' only wizards can see it, and ask the barman Tom for directions on how to get to Diagon Alley. His name should be easy enough to remember." Dumbledore smiled. But Tom grimaced this did not go un-noticed by the school professor.

"You dis-like your name?" Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"A lot of people have the name Tom," Tom waved off.

"I see. Well I will see you on the 1st of September then." Dumbledore smiled and made to walk away.

"Yes Sir. Goodbye." Harry and Tom said in unison. This made them look at each other strangely. Dumbledore spun around at the last minute.

"Oh Tom at my school we do not tolerate bullying and theft. Those little trinkets you have in your wardrobe in your room? Return them to their rightful owners. If you don't I will know." Dumbledore smiled and with that departed.


	9. Entering the wizarding world

****

Hello! So I thought my last chapter was sort and so you can have a double wammy why I am ontop of my self for this story! :D xx  
Please read && review!  
**I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK's characters all I own is the laptop I am writing on, the cola on my desk and some OC's and made up spells! :D xx**  
**LOVE,**  
~Sammiii~ xxx

* * *

Entering the wizarding world.

Harry and Tom walked across the grimy back streets, on their way to Diagon alley. It was only eight in the morning but Tom couldn't sleep, due to excitement, though Tom would never admit that was the reason. Tom's head was bowed in thought.

"What's bothering you! Aren't you excited anymore!" Harry badgered.

"Harry of course am for use of a better word 'excited' am not going to be in that scum house for one. Its just… I don't like that Dumbledore," Tom whispered, in what Harry could only describe as an exaggerated '007' tone.

"You only don't like him because he put you in your place," Harry smirked.

"He did not!" Tom countered, looking very put out.

"Have you given those things back yet?" Harry smirked.

"Yes," Tom scowled.

"Are you scared of him?"

"NO! Am not scared of no-one but I don't want to mess up this opportunity do I!"

"Okay, okay chill out will you!" Harry laughed, Tom just continued to scowl while walking, they soon came around the dark corner of an alley and there it was a little neater than Harry remembered it, a crooked tall building that muggles failed to see.

"Come on then," Tom smirked and began to walk very quickly in its direction, before standing at the crooked pub door, Tom waited for Harry before he pushed it open. He was a lot more confident than Harry was at his first trip here, the pub inside was a lot emptier than it was when Harry had visited with Hagrid. There was a small, hooded man sat at the bar hunched over a butter bear and a gaggle of witches talking at a table at the back of the pub.

"Why hello there young ones, can I help you? Going to Diagon Alley are we?" A young, neat man asked behind the bar. Harry had to look twice to see that it was the younger and much cleaner version of Tom the bar-man.

"Yes, how do we get to it?" Tom had spoken up. Tom had a much more demanding and unfriendly tone when talking to people. It was as if it was a stroke of defence.

"Well let me show you, do follow me," Tom the bar-man smiled as he walked from behind the bar and out through the back into the small yard.

"These bricks here, when tapped in the right order wiv' ya wand they will open up as an arch way to revile Diagon Alley," He smiled, as he took out his wand and tapped the bricks in that same rhythmic pattern that Harry remembered. Tom had a face of utter concentration, he evidently was trying to remember the pattern. When the bar-man finished the wall broke into an arch to revile Diagon Alley at once. Tom's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah the faces of young innocents, good luck boy's." He smiled as he left them and walked into the bar. Harry had to stifle a laugh 'Innocent' Tom?

Tom looked truly thunderstruck at that moment and Harry's heart went out to him. He couldn't forget that Tom was just a confused soul. He was still a young boy. Who had, had no guidance.

"Its incredible isn't it!" Harry smiled, embodying his younger self, and how he had felt for the first time for Tom's sake. "

Look at all these people," Tom whispered. Diagon Alley was filled with wizards and witches of all ages and sex's.

"This is where we belong," Tom smiled. Harry nodded and got out his list of supplies.

"We need everything on here times two," He smiled.

"Right, well were do we start," Tom asked. Harry was dying to laugh Tom was still in awe of the world he was hidden from all his life.

"Why don't we get our robes for school," Harry smiled. Tom nodded, still taking in his surroundings, Harry laughed. Him and Tom found the small shop, as Harry had to pretend he didn't know where the shop was and had to listen to Tom's stupid directions for the good part of an hour.

"Look I didn't see you putting up any ideas! We got here in the end!" Tom countered defensively.

"Tom I didn't say anything," Harry laughed.

"You didn't have to," Tom glared. They walked into the shop and waited at the desk, the woman in charge seemed already busy doing a girls robes.

"Miss Clarence there are two young men here need seeing to," She shouted over her shoulder into the back of the shop.

"Okay!" Called a young voice.

"I'm done now Miss Malkin, I will take one of them." A middle aged witch with brown hair in a bun smiled. Tom stepped forward and was gestured to stand on the stool next to the girl having her robes fitted. Harry was soon on a stool as well having his robes done by the young girl; Miss Clarence.

"Hello, I'm Ebony Wenlock. I'm starting Hogwarts this year! What about you?," The young girl next to Tom smiled. She had shiny black hair that cascaded down her back, her face was sharply featured and pretty, Harry could see why her parents had called her 'Ebony' with hair that black.

"Tom Riddle and the same," Tom replied, looking highly uncomfortable to Harry's amusement, Harry noticed that Tom kept taking quick glances at her, Harry smirked.

"I'm a half-blood, me parents think am going to be in Ravenclaw but I'm not sure, what about you?" She smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry are you muggle born? You wont know what I mean then."

"I still don't," Tom huffed.

"I mean by muggle born. You have non magical parents?"

"I don't know, I have never met them," Tom hissed looking away from her.

"Oh right terribly sorry, well by half blood I meant-"

"Dirty," A snide, cold voice but in. Harry scowled it was Malfoy's grandfather for sure. The slick white blonde hair caressed his head.

"Now, now Abrioux dear," A tall woman with the same blonde hair smirked,Tom rolled his eyes.

"I meant one magical parent and one muggle," Ebony finished off with a strong scowl at Malfoy.

"And may I represent a pure blood. All magical family or snob's!" She finished sticking her nose in the air. Tom and Harry smirked at each other. Malfoy made to say something but was dragged out of the shop by his mother.

"Oh well I think I upset them," She hissed, smirking.

"What did you mean when you said 'Ravenclaw'?" Tom asked her.

"Oh it is one of the houses you can get sorted into at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You have to be clever and witty to get into Ravenclaw. Brave and chivalrous to be in Gryffindor. Loyal and friendly to be in Hufflepuff and Ambitious and cunning for Slytherin."

"Oh I think I will be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin then," Tom smirked.

"Ooo if you are in Ravenclaw see you there," She smiled, Tom half smiled back, there seemed to be too much talking for Tom to handle.

"Where do you think that blond haired lad will go? I didn't here you say 'and you have to be a git to be in…'" Harry smirked as did Tom.

"Ha, he will be in Slytherin no doubt, see it goes off family as well."

"Oh-OUCH!" Tom shouted. He had been stabbed by one of the pins.

"Sorry dear," The woman smiled up at him. Ebony and Harry giggled quietly.

An hour later and they were out of the shop, Ebony had waved goodbye and they were sat outside the book shop flicking through their books they had just bought when Hary had a very brave idea.

"You like that Ebony?" Harry smirked,

"What?…" Tom asked distracted by his book.

"She is nice enough,"

"Pretty, kind and funny, I think you like her," Harry smirked, Tom soon looked up.

"I do not!"

"Okay then," Harry huffed smirking.

"I do not!" Tom repeated forcefully shoving his books back into his bags.

"Okay! What's the big deal!"

"There isn't!"

"Good then stop shouting! Come on lets get a quick ice cream and then we can go and get our wands before we head home," Harry smirked. Tom nodded but still scowled as they walked.


	10. Ollivanders fine wands since 382 BC

****

**Helloo again!  
wow I am keeping up :D am really happy! I hope I can keep it up for you guys!  
so... wands?  
Please read and review!  
(Thanks to my lovely reviewer 'Teufel1987' It had been brought to my attention that Harry should have mentioned that he noticed Mr Ollivanders 'less creepyness' So thank you very much to 'Teufel1987' and their constructive help!)  
LOVE,  
~Sammiii!~  
xxx**

* * *

Ollivanders fine wands since 382 B.C

Harry smiled widely. He really was excited about this he wanted a wand desperatly! He wondered if he would have the same wand he did in the future, he hoped so, he had become attached to his wand. They walked swiftly over to Ollivanders and walked through the door; the old bell tinkled. Tom was in the lead once again as he walked up to the desk at the back of the shop and pressed the bell, which rung loudly.

"Where is he?" Tom asked quietly after a few seconds into Harry's ear. Harry knew he would come out the back soon but was short of hearing.

"Excuse me?" Harry shouted loudly. A middle aged man with a kind face came skidding around the corner.

"Hello there, here to buy your first wands I see," He smiled at them serenely.

"Who's first then?"

"Me," Tom rung out quickly and he leaned forward on the desk.

"Right then, what's your name?" Ollivander smiled.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Tom answered quickly. Harry could see his hands shaking in his pockets.

"Just pop around the desk then for me Mr Riddle," Tom smiled back surprisingly and obliged. The wand maker disappeared at the back of the shop for a while. This all reminded Harry of a doctor with a patient.

"So what kind of wand do you think I will get?" Tom smirked.

Before Harry could answer however Mr Ollivander had come back and stood in front of Tom with three long boxes in his arms, which he placed on the desk.

"Let's try this one," He smiled. Tom took his hand's out of his pocket and lightly took the wand from Mr Ollivander's outstretched fingers. Tom unlike Harry did not wait for the invitation to '_Give it a wave!'. _Tom threw the wand in front of him and spoke to Harry and Mr Ollivanders great surprise.

"Wingardium Leviosar!" Tom chanted. How on earth did Tom know that spell already? Tom smirked and answered the question before Harry could ask it.

"Sorry I heard one of them saying it out there, thought I would try it out," He smirked. Nothing had happened however but Mr Ollivander had taken the wand off Tom and had handed him a new one. The wand now in Tom's hand was the wand Harry recognised as the twin to his old wand. A chill erupted around the room and the tip of Tom's wand glowed a bright green. Tom did the same with this wand and a pot on Mr Ollivanders desk flew into the air. Tom lowered his arm gracefully and the pot sat back down.

"My Merlin boy! How very impressive!" Ollivander was looking at Tom with wide eyes.

"Thank you Sir," Tom smiled and even to Harry's utter surprise bowed, before paying for his wand and gesturing to swop places with Harry, fingering his wand the whole time, Harry felt extremely uneasy.

"Now boy, what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter Sir," Harry smiled. He wanted to make a good impression to.

"Potter? So your related to Angelina and Edward Potter? Their son Lewis got his wand just ten minutes ago,"Harry froze his grandfather had just got his wand. Harry shook it from himself and replied with a simple.

"No Sir,"

"Oh, a different line of Potters...," He smiled scepticaly and went to the back of the shop once again.

"That was strange." Tom stated, lolling on the desk.

"What was?" Harry questioned, he knew what Tom had meant, he had not thought that keeping his name 'Potter' would cause such a stare, but then of course it would, his Grandfather was in this time, and his line of Potters was the only line, as far as he knew...

"There being an other magical family called 'Potters'," Tom smirked.

"Not really, I mean the name _'Smith' _in muggles is so common they use it as an example for a ser-name," Harry replied smirking, trying to brush it all over. Tom laughed, but like Mr Ollivander hid a look of sceptism. Mr Ollivander came from the back carrying only two boxes this time.

"Okay, try this one," Harry smiled and took the wand from him. Harry waved it gently through the air. Nothing happened.

"I don't think this is the wand Sir," Harry smiled politely.

"No…" Mr Ollivander seemed to be in deep thought. "One moment, I have a thought," He smiled and rushed out of sight. Harry was sure he had thought of trying him with the wand that was the brother of Tom's. Harry hoped so. He missed his old wand.

"What do you think he means, he just tried me with the other one he brought and that worked?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, maybe he just thinks the wand that's for me is in the back,"

"Hmm," Tom replied, looking thoughtful.

A few seconds past and Mr Ollivander came back with Harry's old wand clasped in his hand.

"Try this one, Mr Potter." He smiled. Harry took the wand gracefully, the room went cold and the tip of the wand went green like it had for Tom. Harry frowned to himself it hadn't last time.

"Ah curious, curious," Ollivander whispered.

"What is curious Sir?" Tom asked, one eye brow raised in polite curiosity.

"That you two come into this shop and the wands you choose are brothers, tell me are you two related?"

"No," Harry answered. He wanted to get that straight.

"Curious..."

"So me and Harry have the same type of wand?"

"Oh no, no. Yours Mr Riddle is made of yew and is thirteen and a half inches and Mr Potters is made of holly and eleven inches. However the core is the same. The phoenix that's feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. That other resides in Mr Potter's wand."

"So our wands could link?" Tom asked.

"Well yes…," Mr Ollivander replied, looking shocked at the eleven year olds understanding, and wand knowledge.

Harry frowned inwardly, he noticed that Mr Ollivander was not as... un-nerving as he remembered him, maybe his old age and the time spent living in the time of Voldemort had changed him...

Tom's eyes had never left Harry as they exited the shop.


	11. The unforgettable goodbye

****

**Hi guys! I'm back!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter it is very high speed with a sad revalation for one of our characters.  
I do not own Harry Potter if i did i would be getting some converse boots with all my money!  
Please Read and Review! :Dxxx**

* * *

The unforgettable goodbye,

The 1st of September had come quickly, him and Tom had done nothing but talk about Hogwarts and what was to come. Tom was even showing his excitement, which was a welcome change, it made their conversations… lighter and less forced.

"Harry! Hurry up! We will miss the train! Have you got the tickets!" Tom was so agitated he had gained a healthy red glow around the cheeks and was even fidgeting at the bottom of the stairs, Hogwarts trunk and new belongings in hand.

"Tom relax! It is only eight O'clock," Harry moaned as he dragged his trunk down the stairs, dropping it next to Toms when he had got to the bottom.

"Harry, we don't want to be late! Anyway do you really want to stay here longer than we have to," Tom moaned back in very childish manor that made Harry smile, he loved it when Tom was immature.

"Okay, come on then we will make a move," Harry nudged Tom in the arm and smirked.

"You know I think this is going to be a great new start for me and you," and Harry meant every word. Tom looked at him for a moment considering him and then he truly smiled.

"I agree" Tom led the way to the front door.

"Wait, shouldn't we say goodbye to Mrs Cole?" Harry asked.

"No, she hates me, she wont realise I'm even gone," Tom laughed bitterly before opening the front door.

"Tom," Harry simply stated, it was enough however as Tom sighed loudly in an agitated tone, rolled his eyes, shut the heavy door and dragged his trunk back into the hallway. They then both stopped outside Mrs Cole's looked at Harry through narrow eyes, as if to indicate this was his suggestion and that he could lead it. Harry narrowed his eyes back in mock salute and knocked twice on the heavy door.

"Enter," the hoarse voice of Mrs Cole issued through the door, Harry entered and so did Tom though reluctantly he stayed very near the door.

"Oh Mr Potter, Mr Riddle, you are leaving today are you not? Going to this new school of yours." She stated rather than questioned, she was quite impassive and carried on writing her notes. Tom came in closer and nudged Harry, Harry knew the nudge to mean I-told-you-so. Harry just rolled and shrugged.

"Yes Miss we are going now," Harry told her politely.

"Okay off you go then," She smiled at Harry but gave Tom a joyful smirk. "I do hope you are going to give them as much trouble as you have given me," she hissed bitterly, Tom remained impassive. Harry knew he was masking his temptation to throw some of the hexes he had been learning over the remainder of the summer holidays at her. "I hope you Tom will be trying to stay there and not come back here," she stated in a sickly fake innocent voice, Tom scowled.

"Yes, why would I want to come back here and end up having to see you," he gestured to the surroundings and her, then spat on the floor before picking up his trunk and dragging it hastily out and into the hall, Harry followed giving Mrs Cole a look of pure loathing. There was no need for her to treat Tom like she had or does on a regular basis. Mrs Cole however evidently was not taking being spat at very well, she stood from her chair abruptly, slammed down her sheets and stormed out after Tom.

"Come back here! You are not getting away with spitting at me!" Tom spun around at her voice and just sneered at her.

"Yea? What are you going to do, I don't even live her anymore, you are nothing at all to do with me," He hissed with hatred.

"Oh? And the eleven years you have lived here do not oblige you to show me respect," she hissed back, Tom seemed to have no come back to this and made to walk away. Harry grateful Tom had given up, followed him. Tom however turned around and added a last few words of "goodbye".

"I truly hate you and every frigging year I have spent in this dump! You are a power hungry, controlling bitch!" He spat again at her, Harry widened his eyes, but couldn't help allowing himself a smile, Tom was right but he had just accused someone else of being 'power hungry and controlling'. Mrs. Coles eyes shot into balls of fury, she lunged forward and grabbed Tom around the scruff of the neck. Tom gasped and tried to kick free. Harry was in shock in his real time this wasn't allowed but in 1935? Harry couldn't't do anything magical, he would be kicked out of school, the same for Tom. It seemed he had noticed this, as Mrs. Cole did not have the dis-advantage. He did however try and prise Mrs. Cole of Tom, she just pushed him away, Harry glared but then imagined Voldemort being strangled and he smiled a little.

"Let… me… go… you… are… crazy!" Tom spluttered.

"You do not call me anything of the sort you little bastard and you are a bastard! Remember when I told you we couldn't find you father? Well we just said that to save your feelings but we did and he just didn't want anything to do with you, and who can blame him!" Mrs Cole hissed venom and you could tell the poison was working. Tom paled as she threw him away from her, he gave her a glowering look picked up his trunk and nearly jogged out of the Orphanage. Harry quickly followed him.

"Tom! Tom! Please come on, wait up!" Harry shouted, he was still in shock after Mrs Cole's 'attack'.

"What! Where going to be late!" Tom shouted back, not reducing his speed which was more like a jog than a walk.

"No where-"

"Just come on!" Tom had rounded the corner now and Harry had gave up. Soon they found themselves outside of the station, staring blankly up at the grey stone building panting from jogging the whole way.

"Come on, this is our chance to get away from _there _forever," Tom hissed as he dragged his trunk through the revolving glass doors and swiftly down the platforms.

"Look Tom, just forget about her and-"

"I have." Tom simply stated, cold words ended the conversation there and then and Harry knew not to push it. Tom came to an abrupt stop between platforms 9 and 10, Harry only just managed to stop himself falling into Tom. Tom was scrutinising his ticket, Harry smirked.

"No matter how many times you look at your ticket it isn't going to change," Harry slyly dug, smirking. It was fun to watch the young Voldemort not know something he did, although he knew no matter how long this took he couldn't appear just to know the solution.

"What do we do! How do we get to this bloody, God forsaken platform!" Tom shouted, while jumping on the spot in apparent frustration. Harry could see that Tom's file was right he did have emotional problems and anger problems to by the looks of it (Harry had spied Tom's file on Mrs. Coles desk with his own shortly after Dumbledore left, Dumbledore had obveriously wanted to see the files, Harry thought this was slightly unfair as most children going to Hogwarts wouldn't already have a file to be known by.)

"Calm down will you! Look this lady and her kids are coming this way,"

"And there's people everywhere you-"

"No just watch," Harry stated stubbornly. The small family as he had expected ran to the wall and straight through it. Tom's face was a picture, the red leaving it and it becoming an odd concoction of grey and white.

"How? And how did you know they were-"

"I don't know how they did it but it looks like they just ran at it right? And you could tell in the difference in dress they looked like people who might shop in knock turn alley," Tom looked quite impressed if a little put out, Harry smirked.

"Come on then," Tom stated looking blankly at the wall, then his eyes glinted. "After you," Tom smirked evilly. Harry's eyes widened to the size of plates, he was a… he reframed from saying it.

"Oh so I can make sure you wont smash your pug face in? No lets go together, same time." Harry smirked back, narrowing his emerald eyes.

"Hmm,"

"Do you want to miss the train," Harry commented. "Anyway, your not scared to try it are you?" He teased he knew how to press Tom's buttons.

"I'm not scared come on!" Tom shouted, grabbing Harry's shirt and pulled him toward the wall at incredible speed for an eleven year old weighed down by a trunk and another boy his age who also had a trunk. Suddenly they hurtled out of the platform wall onto a completely different platform. They both let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding.

"We… did it." Tom stuttered forgetting himself for a moment.

"Yeah course we did," Harry smirked. Tom rolled his eyes, puffing himself up to his full height. He seemed non-pulsed by all the larger boys strutting around in long black Hogwarts gowns, shiny badges on some of their chests, polished to perfection, this reminded Harry of Percy and he faltered to hide a sad smile.

"Want to get a compartment?"

"Sure," Tom smiled one of his very rare true smiles. They picked up their trunks again and dragged them unto the train and down its small corridor until they came to an empty compartment further down. They stored their trunks at the top of the compartment and sat down opposite each other, in silence Harry could tell Tom was dwelling on Mrs. Cole's words.

"Tom are you alright?" Harry asked unsure of whether or not he should push it.

"Yes I'm fine," Tom almost hissed back through his teeth.

"Look, you know she was probably just lying…" Harry knew she wasn't but how could he possibly tell Tom that? It certainly wouldn't make him feel better.

"Harry look!" Tom glowered at Harry. "I do not care! I do not want to talk about it! Eleven years its been I can handle it. Besides I want this day to be a good one okay?" Tom's words were so blunt Harry couldn't argue, but he knew Tom would be bothered, who couldn't be?

"Anything from the trolley?" The 'sweet lady' smiled, looking into their compartment, Tom hadn't even flinched he was still staring out of the window.

"Tom do you want anything?" Harry asked unsure, Tom merely shook his head.

"Yes we do," Harry smirked. "Anything you can give me for this money" the 'sweet lady' smiled took the money and handed him a fair and varied selection of sweets, which after thanking her he placed on the seat next to him. Tom still hadn't flinched.

"Hey face ach? Thought you wanted this to be a good day," Harry smirked."I do," Tom still hadn't turned from the window.

"Then come on then! No good day is complete without candy,"

"Am not hungry," Tom gowned out through his teeth.

"Tom, if there is nothing wro…"

"Fine, I will have a God dam sweet," Tom spat, Harry smirked… success.


	12. The Arrival

**I am first so sorry about how late this is :O But I have had sooo much going on! I am going to get some more chapters done today hopefully and I will put them up today as well hopefully to make up for it!  
Thanks!  
Please Review tell me what you think of this chapter! :D  
Love,  
~Sammi~ **

* * *

**The Arrival.  
**

The train pulled to a grinding halt and stopped Harry and Tom in mid conversation about the confectionary they had just consumed. Tom had a disliking towards Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, as to Harry's great amusement Tom had come across a vomit flavoured one, and who vomited it back up himself onto a sixth year Slytherin prefect who had come to check up on the first year compartments, he had not seemed best pleased. Tom jolted forward in his seat to get a better look out of the window, Harry did the same even though he had done this countless times before in his previous time. Tom without saying a word stood up and collected his suitcase from his over head compartment, Harry did the same and pulled Tom's sleeve as Tom went to leave the compartment.

"Are you okay? You've gone all quiet again? That is never a good sign…"

"I am fine. I just only talk when it is necessary." Tom replied sharply as he turned to exist the compartment once again, only this time Harry let him and followed him down the train corridors. Harry rolled his eyes, if Tom was going to have these mood swings constantly this was going to be a very irritating stay.

Off the train, they heard a loud voice from the other side of the station trying to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the many students, old and new. Harry and apparently Tom both recognised it as Dumbledore's voice.

"First years follow me to the lake please! They rest of you to the cartridges!" Dumbledore bellowed. Tom dragged Harry by the arm before Harry could start to walk to the direction of the lake.

"Oh look who it is." a sneering sharp voice spat behind Tom and Harry. Harry saw Tom grit his teeth but he did not turn around. "They apparently don't talk." Malfoy continued speaking to his half wit cronies who were laughing goofily behind him. Malfoy punctuated this with a kick to the back on Tom's foot. Harry grimaced, that was a bad idea on Malfoy's behalf. Tom swung around, wand already in hand and pointed at Malfoy's neck.

"Never touch me again. Do you understand?" Tom spat.

"Do excuse me but you were being very ignorant don't you agree Crabbe?"Crabbe, a short and fat boy that resembled the eleven year old Crabbe that Harry had known incredibly, nodded dumbly. Tom scoffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't talk to people I don't think deserve my attention." Tom hissed. Harry just looked on at the argument hoping it would not escalate to badly.

"Oh is that so? Handy down robes, and you have the cheek to call me unworthy of attention? So tell me are you're parents incredibly poor or are you disowned and a street rat? Because it seems your little friend here has the same…"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, you stuck up, mummy's boy git. Stay away from me or you will regret it."Tom snapped his wand away from Malfoy's neck with force and turned back around sharply, his cheeks tinged a little with frustration. Harry stayed quiet he didn't think it was worth it.

When they had arrived at the boats Harry and Tom jumped into the same on, when Eboney from Diagon Alley waved. Harry smirking to himself at Tom's blank stare waved her and her friend over. Only when Eboney and her friend got into the boat did Harry stop dead, her friend resembled so much his ex girlfriend Cho Chang, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi again! You two okay? This is Elixa Chang by the way." He friend smiled and bowed her head slightly, as her smooth silky black hair feel over her pretty face. Harry's face stiffened that is why she resembled her so much. Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Elixa." Elixa looked up and smiled shyly. Harry saw Tom smirk from the corner of his eye. Great.

"So how are you two? I seem Malfoy had some words for you earlier? I suppose he was apologising for being rude when you first met?" She smirked.

"Of course." Tom replied, sarcasm slipping easily off his tongue, quiet the same as Eboney.

"Figures, I shall be expecting one off him any time now then I suppose." She laughed sharply.

Just before anything else could be said between the four, a loud splash erupted from next to their boat.

"Did someone fall in!" Elixa spoke worriedly. Eboney bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"How can someone manage to fall in?" Eboney giggled lightly. Tom shuck his head to her question.

"I suppose it would be too much to wish it was Malfoy, and that he has been eaten by some great creature of the deep." Tom hissed.

They all laughed, though Elixa a little reluctant to the seemingly cruel humour of Riddle.

The boats soon reached their destination and the quadruple stepped out. Harry extended a hand for Elixa to take as she existed the boat, her cheeks tinged. Tom however jumped out elegantly and did not other help to Eboney though, Harry had a sneaking suspicion even if Tom had, Eboney would not be the kind of girl to accept it. As she also jumped out lightly and smiled.


	13. Snakes, Lions, Eagles or Badgers?

**Okay the sorting is here! Woo! Its quiet a long chapter but I hope you like it!  
Certain students are getting suspicious ;)  
Review for me! I love all of your reviews they make me so happy! :D  
Love,  
~Sammi~**

* * *

**Snakes, the lions, the eagles or the badgers?**

The great castle loomed before the four eleven year olds, Harry was used to the sight but it did not fail to keep him in awe every time. Harry looked to the side of him to see the huge magnificent castle that was to be their main home for the next five years reflected into Tom's unusually wide grey eyes. Tom suddenly blinked realising Harry's green eyes penetrating his soul and looked at him before looking away again and back at the castle.

Wordlessly the four students made their way through the giant oak doors into the hall. Harry suddenly felt a rush a relief run through him. Home. Even if it was with his worst enemy of all time… Tom took in the gigantic foyer before him turning his gaze back on Harry, Harry was taken aback to see an unexpected flicker of concern flash through Tom's cold eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"What if we end up in separate houses?" Tom whispered blankly into Harry's ear. As Dumbledore the deputy head of the school talked about how they were about to be sorted and described the houses, although many of the students had some knowledge by now even if they came from muggle backgrounds.  
As if to save Harry from the awkward question the double oak doors swung inward and the hoards of students fell silent almost immediately and tentively followed Dumbledore inside the huge hall.  
Harry thought about Tom's question for a slit second, it would make everything so difficult and it would be hard to keep an eye on him, especially if he went over to the snakes, Harry laughed like that was even up for debate. It was his sorting that was hanging in the balance not Tom's.

Just at that moment it was like a light bulb had been turned on inside Harry's head. He had asked the sorting hat in his own time to place him in Gyfrindor and begged the hat not to put him in Slytherin even though the hat had argued so to speak. What if Harry asked the hat to put him in Slytherin would it go with its first instincts and put him in Slytherin?  
Harry had been so deep in thought he didn't notice that they were already lined down the narrow corridor between the tables, some students already being sorted just like in his own time every eye was upon them. He still would never get used to that. At least in this time he wasn't _the_ Harry Potter that everyone admired and was amazed by. He could easily slip in and out as a normal boy in this time.

"Chang, Elixa."Dumbledore called out smiling. The Chinese grand daughter of Cho Chang giggled nervously and put her head down. Eboney gave her a sharp tap to the back and pushed her forward.

"Good Luck," She winked, as if they already knew were she would end up. Harry thought he knew too.

The hat bellowed "Ravenclaw!" After only a few seconds on her head. Harry smiled and clapped along with the others as Elixa walked over to the Ravenclaw table to a warm welcome. Harry knew his turn was coming up soon, he inadvertently gave Riddle a glance over his left shoulder. He looked even paler than usual, as he heard Eboney whispering to him.

"I'm sure you will be just fine, well maybe." She winked and Tom frowned obveriously not finding the harmless tease in her words, instead he glared at her and replied,

"If someone like you came from a family of Ravenclaw's I am sure I will be just dandy thank you."  
Oh Tom way to go making enemies with our new friend already, he could already see that Tom and Eboney would clash terribly. They were just too similar. Harry then mentally apologised to Eboney for his last thoughts.

"Excuse me!" Eboney whispered harshly, with a raised eyebrow "We shall see then wont we Riddle, by the way you are the perfect shade of green to join the Slytherin table anyway and you have there trade mark lack of humour." And with those final words she sunk back into the crowd away from Tom. Tom merely glared at her intently before turning his head back around. Tom was indeed a pale shade of green, Harry smirked.  
Harry heard his second name called and used to there only being one Potter in the school he made to walk forward until he heard the name Angelina follow his second name. His Grandmother. Tom smirked at him.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted immediately. Angelina smiled widely at her brother and almost skipped over to her rightful house. Harry grimaced this was not looking good.

"Potter, Edward." Dumbledore smiled kindly, as a boy with the same moppy hair as Harry but only lighter walked over to the stool and hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted again. And Edward like his sister beamed and made his way next to her on the Gryffindor table. Harry gulped. That wasn't reassuring at all.

"Maybe it's a 'Potter' thing," He heard Tom breath down his neck from behind him, Harry shuddered.

"I am not in the same line of Potters." Harry repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time since they had been in Ollivander's wand shop.  
Tom merely raised his eyebrow.

"Well we will see wont we because I do believe your name has just been called." Harry due to his conversation and mortification hadn't heard his own name being called from the front. But Tom was right the whole room was waiting and Dumbledore looking through the crowd smiling.

"Potter, Harry?" Dumbledore repeated. Harry moved forward immediately and took his seat on the stool. Great way to get everyone's attention on you Harry, he groaned to himself.  
He looked back into the crowd as the hat was placed on his head to see the smirk on Tom's face turn into a nervous dead pan expression. Harry Gulped.

"Harry Potter. I do believe we have gone through this before, or should I say we will in the future?" The hat began as soon as the hat touched his head.  
Harry tried to keep his face straight. The hat knew.

"So were to put you this time? In your old house or?" The hat seemed to be giving him a choice, like it knew were he wanted to be. Well it did know, it could see into his mind. Harry begged in his head for Slytherin.

"So your going for Slytherin this time are you? Are you sure?"  
YES. Harry screamed in his head, hardly believing his luck, he thought he would have had to argue with the hat for a good ten minutes or so.

"As you wish," The hat coned before shouting

"Slytherin!"

Harry got up on wobbly legs and smiled, walking over to the table of the house he hated. They were however giving him quiet a warm welcome, not as warm as previous welcomes to students like Malfoy but warm enough Harry new of course it was only because he had a wizarding name. They did however look suspicious. He took a seat right at the end were there would be room for Tom and avoided the intent gazes, pretending to be very interested in were everyone was being sorted. Finely after what felt like forever.

"Riddle, Tom." Dumbledore smiled, but Harry knew it was one of his smiles that were suspicious and almost unnerving. Harry saw Tom calmly make his way to the chair.  
Tom looked up at the hat being put on his head, waiting to try to beg it to let him be in Slytherin when without the hat even fully touching his hair it screamed.

"Slytherin!"

Tom's eyes widened slightly but he didn't beam like the rest of the students, he smirked an eerie arrogant smirk. He did not seem fazed by the fact his own house was clapping weakly and almost burning him with painfully murdering glares. He gracefully got up from the stole gave Dumbledore and the rest of the staff a blinding smile and walked over to the Slytherin table, his head held high.

"No problem," Tom whispered to Harry. Harry smiled uncertainly. That smirk would haunt him.  
Tom was still receiving dangerous glares from the rest of the Slytherins but if he noticed he did not let it show or even affect him in any way.  
Harry after what felt like an eternity looked up when he recognised a name.

"Wenlock, Eboney." Dumbledore smiled gracefully. Eboney elegantly almost floated up to the stool and sat down calmly.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted almost immediately. Eboney smiled brightly, flicked her head quickly in Tom and Harry's direction and smirked with a glare almost as deadly as Tom's in Tom's general direction. Harry flinched even though it wasn't directed at him; Tom however didn't even blink or break eye contact. Until she looked away and made her way over to Elixa on the Ravenclaw table were they invited her warmly. Harry made a mental note to keep a close watch on Eboney.

"Well that went well." Harry spoke to Tom to break the silence that had erupted especially on their side of the table. All eyes were on Tom, though he did not seem to feel fazed at all, even though Harry was sure he realised them. Tom replied a simple 'yes' like nod to Harry and then addressed the closest staring Slytherin to them. Harry had to say this was a brave mood as the Slytherin was not a first year he seemed he could have been at least in his 5th. He was tall and thin. He was fairly handsome with long brown hair that dropped in front of his shallow cheeks, his eyes a dusty cold blue.

"Can I help you?" Tom smiled in a fake manor.

"Riddle and Potter," He stated in a rough voice.

"Yes." Tom stated rather than questioned and then returned to grab another sausage from a plate in front of him.

"Potter? Isn't the rest of your family in Gyffindor? Like your sister and brother who were just sorted?" His eyes turning slit like as he gestured to the Gryffindor table with his fork. Harry glanced Tom to see he hadn't even looked up from his eating. Thanks a lot for the support. Harry thought moodily. Had he really just expected support from Riddle?

"I'm not in that line of Potters." Harry simply stated his well-practiced response to the questioning of his relationship with the other Potters. Harry thought Tom scoff.

"I see…" The boy responded blankly, obverserly suspicious. Well Harry certainly was not going to pursue the situation.

"And you," he gestured again toward Tom "I have never heard of your family, _Riddle_" he sounded out as if the name was foreign.

"No, neither have I, I do not know my parents." Tom simply stated looking the man in the eyes.

"Really?" The young man smirked. "Well that is interesting… You are then I presume an _orphan_?"

"Yes." Tom simple stated coldly, still keeping eye contact with the lanky Slytherin.

The young man smiled a proud smirk. "I am Alexander Lestrange."

"Nice to meet you." Tom drawled out in a bored manner. Harry had to smile.

"My family have been pure wizards for cen-" He began proudly before being interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Oh look who it is." the slick voice ground out with amusement. "The two muggleborns."  
Lestrange nearly spat out his freshly poured pumpkin juice.

"The what?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking," Tom spat out at the blonde haired young boy.

"Yes Lestrange the mud bloods, I'm sure you haven't heard of Riddle before and well Potter says he isn't part of the original Potter line, not to mention their _background._"

"Background?" Harry butted in before Tom could say anything worse.

"Their _muggle _background. Riddle here was an orphan did I just hear him agree? No other wizarding family clearly." He spat looking down at their second hand attire. "And they both know each other so they both stayed with muggles?."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we are muggleborns, not that it would matter" Harry stated, seeing Tom shift slightly in his seat. Lestrange just looked down on them as if there was mud on the seat next to him.

"How are you in this house?"

"The hat chose this house for us I believe. A valuable historical object, from the founders their selves so I do not think you have the right to belittle such an objects decision. _Lestrange._" Tom stated while standing. Smiling at the two and bowing his head in sarcasm. Harry smirked at them and followed Tom out of the hall.

"You may learn this is not the house for you mudbloods." Malfoy called after them.

"Urgh. I swear one day-" Harry started when they got out of the hall.

"There are more intelligent ways. Anyway. We don't know they are right about our heritage, so it is more fool them."

"Well I'm a half blood. I knew my parents." Harry said lightly.

"Good for you." Tom hissed under his breath and started to walk faster down the corridors.  
Nice one. Harry thought darkly to himself.


	14. Cutting the Tension

Another chapter woo! :-D Hope you like it! Review? I love all your reviews! Thank You for your lovely reviews on that last chapter! I love you all! 3  
Oooo I am also working on a trailer ;) but it has all whipped D: so i have to start again :/ but when it is _eventually_ done I will post the link ;)  
Any mistakes I haven't noticed let me know like last chapter and I will correct them asap :)  
Thanks Alot Guys! :D  
Love,  
~Sammi~

* * *

**Cutting the tension.**

"Tom will you just listen!" Harry exasperatedly shouted to his 'friend' from the opposite side of the dorms, for what felt like at least the twentieth time since leaving the great hall last night.  
Tom merely continued to pack his bag intently, shoving books into his bag with a lot more force than was actually necessary. Harry sighed.

"I didn't mean what I said in _that _way!" Harry tried to explain himself. Tom sighed lightly to himself, it was the first sound that had come from him since he had stormed off. Harry raised his eye brow expectantly.

"I'm sure you didn't." was Tom's only reply as he shouldered his bag, huffed slightly and left the dorms without a single back glance at Harry. Harry resigned to falling onto the edge of his bed with his head in hands. He growled to himself quietly. How was he going to get Tom to forgive him and stop him being so God dam stubborn. He shoved his own books in his bag and carried it out of the dorms and into the now empty common room. Tom had left already? He hadn't even waited! Great… As Harry swung the potrait hole shut he saw Tom waiting at the end of the corridor, with his back to him. Harry smirked slightly and made to walk quicker, as Harry drew almost level with him, Tom started off again without so much as looking at Harry. Harry was going to say something else but thought better of it, it may be better for Tom to talk to him in his own time. Tom had waited for him had that not been a good sign? He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and followed a rigid Tom into the great hall.

Tom, Harry had noticed liked his routine. He choose the exact seats he had sat in the night before and Harry took his seat next to him. Tom still hadn't looked at him, and he hadn't looked at him until they had eaten breakfast and their time tables had been given out. He turned to Harry with gritted teeth.

"What is your first lesson?" Harry taken aback by the sudden question, answered him.

"Oh err," Looking down at his new time table Harry replied,

"Potions, you?" He smiled hoping to warm the air, it didn't work. Tom looked at him coldly and nodded.

"The same."

"Oh well that's good we have potions together," Harry smiled.

"Joy." Tom muttered, moving the few left over beans around his empty plate with his fork. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay students, get started on the new year, have a good first day." Professor Dippet rang out through the hall. He wasn't as enthusiastic as Dumbledore had been in Harry's time, he was quiet a dull man if the truth be told from what Harry could tell. Tom immediately stood while grabbing his bag looking happy to avoid any more awkward silence, even though it was his fault Harry thought darkly, if he would just accept the apology!

The queue to the potions classroom was unusually silent apart from the odd whisper of students, lucky enough to know someone else in the class. Harry merely took to scraping his foot along the floor hoping Tom would break the silence, he seemed to be hoping in vain however as Tom looked stonily ahead of him. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone tap him on the back lightly.

"Hi," It was Elixa, she smiled shyly at him. Harry saw Tom's head merely flinch at the new arrival.

"Hey Elixa," Harry smiled genuinely, he was happy to have someone to talk to.

"How are you? Where is Eboney, isn't she in this class?" Harry questioned in light conversation.

"I'm great thanks and yeah she is, she just had to ask Professor Lowerwinkle about the mix up in her Herbology class, she should be here soon. How are you?" She could tell that Tom was listening, he had slightly inclined his head.

"Oh right," Harry smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks…" He smiled a little forced, flicking his eyes over to Tom and sighing, as an inclination to Elixa why he wasn't completely 'dandy'. Elixa looked confused, before she flicked her eyes to Tom and back again, she looked as if she was going to say something until she was interrupted.

"Urgh there is only me whose time table can be messed up," A recently arrived and hassled looking Eboney sighed in frustration, before looking up to notice Harry.

"Oh hi Harry," She smiled. "Where is face ach?" She questioned, knowingly glancing at 'face ach's' back all the while smirking in an amused manour. Harry laughed at how blunt she was, but the smile vanished when he saw Tom turn completely on his heel.

"I'm right here as I am sure you had already noticed Wenlock, however I will ignore your immature comment." Tom replied smoothly.

"So I see you have chosen to join the conversation, i was right about you joining Slytherin with that lack of humour and social skills." Tom glared at her, as the potions classroom door swung open and a much younger Slughorn than Harry knew; with a mop of blonde straw hair instead of balding grey and a little less plump, stood smiling widely, rocking on his heels just like Harry had saw him do so many times.

"Come in, come in!" He beamed enthusiastically. The thirty or so students bustled in silently, Harry smirked how that would change in time. Everyone seemed to talk seats awkwardly, Slughorn chuckled.

"Come now don't be shy, everyone sit down you will get to know each other quickly enough!" He smiled. Everyone hurried into a seat. Tom slammed his bag down on the nearest table and sat emotionless, Harry sighed and took the seat next to him. Eboney and Elixa also joined their table making the 'four to a work station' rule.

"Right, well now that we are all settled I don't see why we don't try our very first potion! It's a simple little concoction that will allow the drinker to speak a different language for a little while, until of course the effects wear off!" The professor giggled to himself.

"Does anyone know the name of this particular brew?" Tom's hand flew up straight away, it was the only hand, Harry knew the answer but he really could not be bothered getting on Tom's nerves even more.

"Yes!" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly looking at Tom. "You are by the way?" He smiled politely.

"Tom Riddle, Sir. The potion is called, 'orationis erit' Latin for 'will of speech'"

"Yes! Very good my boy! I'm impressed," Slughorn winked. "10 points to Slytherin for a good impression!" He beamed. Tom smiled brightly an almost smirk hidden beneath, Eboney was surveying Tom with curious eyes, while Elixa merely looked at him in shock.

"Wow, you really know your stuff…" She whispered across the table.

"I read." Tom simply stated opening his book to the corresponding page as they had just been instructed, Elixa just smiled awkwardly.

"Should me and Eboney work together then and you and Tom?" She asked Harry brightly, Tom looked at her blankly while Harry nodded awkwardly.

"I will go and get the ingredients" Harry smiled, hoping to avoid the tension that he could cut with the small ingredients knives. After returning with Eboney along with the ingredients and equipment they would need, Tom lost not time in getting started, wordlessly starting to cut the wood worms evenly into 2mm pieces, being very precise with his cutting, Harry merely surveyed him.

"What should I do?" Harry asked curtly, Tom was starting to irritate him.

"Nothing."

"Look Tom," Harry whispered sharply so the two girls on the opposite side of the table would not hear, as they talked animatedly as they chopped and measured ingredients.

"I have apologised what more do you expect me to do? It came out wrong.," Tom didn't bother to look up from his cutting before he placed the neatly cut wood worms into the cauldron in front of them, before looking at Harry briefly, a unreadable expression in place.

"You seem to be very content, now that you're _in _with the superior 'crowd' being a half-blood who has parents and all, why are you conversing with a lowely orpahn such as myself?" Tom replied, his voice so sharp it felt as if it could cut through Harry's very soul.

"What do you mean?" Harry hissed irritated.

"Well it wont be long till you are like Malfoy," Tom hissed back.

"Excuse me! That prat? What do you take me for? Just because I know I am a half blood," Harry began before Tom rudely cut him off adding,

"And not a filthy unwanted orphan," Tom snapped, slipping with his knife slightly, his eyes narrowing in frustration before continuing, a small cut to his left thumb.

"You know I don't think like that! It wouldn't affect how who I am, whatever by blood status and background, and who knows by now I could be an orphan." Tom seemed not to know what to say to this, as he simply scoffed and returned to adding snail juice to the potion, that had turned the exact shade of green it should have done by this stage in the process, Eboney and Elixa's had also turned the acid green, after much bickering and corrections.

"We will see." Tom stated, after a while of concentrating on how many times he was stiring the contents of the cauldron, before watching it turn the desired colour of putter, he nodded in satisfaction as he took to sitting on his stool writing down some notes on their homework, Slughorn had made to appear on the board earlier.

"Yes we will, now until the day I am 'proven to be a Malfoy reincarnated' can we please play 'innocent until proven guilty'?" Harry responded, hoping Tom would recognise the peace offering.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable." Tom replied, while finishing his notes with a flourish and neatly replacing the now note ridden parchment into his highly organised satchel, Harry followed suit, but instead roughly stuffed the notes into his crumpled up bag, he saw Tom role his eyes, a slight smirk in place.

"Now class! Settle down! Its time to see how you have all done!" Slughorn moved his way around the tables giving nods to some students, simple smiles to others, the odd muttetr of 'Well done' or a slight frown and a quiet 'Well don't lose heart, plenty of time!' He finely got around to Harry's own table before taking a look in Eboney and Elixa's cauldron.

"Very good for a first attempt girls!" He beamed at them, Eboney smirked slightly. Slughorn then politely leaned his head over Harry and Tom's cauldron.

"My, my boys! What a wonderful potion! Perfect I would say!" He grinned, giving Tom an extra wink of further approval.

"Right class! Use one of the phials each that of you have on your desks and bottle some of your potions, don't forger your names!" Slughorn lightly smiled.

"Then come and place them on my desk, when you have you are then dismissed, oh and Don't forget your homework for next class!" Slughorn smiled widely, wagering a finger and laughing heartily. The majority of the class laughed lightly in mock amusement to be polite, before placing their bottled and named potions on his desk and leaving in quiet chatter. When Harry, Tom, Elixa and Eboney had left the classroom together, they located their time tables in their crammed bags and surveyed them.

"Well that wasn't that bad," Eboney smiled.

Harry and Elixa smiled in agreement, Elixa relpying brightly "I think it went quiet well!" Tom merely nodded his head, Eboney rolled her eyes.

"So what do you three have?" She grinned. "I have Herbology… Joy…" She smirked.

"Me too," Elixa grumbled.

"Oh no... I have History of Magic," Harry groaned. _Why._

"The same as you," Tom replied inclining his head to Harry, a little more lightly than he had in their previous conversation, Harry was glad he couldn't have coped with another lesson of him being insufferable.

Harry thought he might have to watch what he said concerning the subject of family and blood status around Riddle from now on.


	15. TRAILER ON YOUTUBE

WOO! :-D  
My little trailer for this fanfic is on you tube now! I hope you like it, it my first video I have ever done so hopefully you are not disappointed with the people I chose to act the parts of my OC's and indeed young Tom Riddle.

-nervous smile-

Elixa was very hard to cast :/

Anyway here is the link check it out if you want! Let me know what you think! :-D

sorry it wont let me post working links :S so there is a link to my youtube channel on my main page :) locate the video on my channel :) named after the fic of course :)

Thanks Guys!


	16. Suspicion

Hello! :-D  
This chapter will leave you with a some oustanding questions hopfefully ;-)  
Review for me! :-) I do love them all :-)  
Love,  
~Sammi~

* * *

**Suspicion**

Harry dropped onto the green soft leather of the Slytherin common room sofa in front of the roaring fire, sighing while shoving a sweaty hand through his ruffled hair. How he had always hated the first day back, he loved being at Hogwarts of course but the hustle and bustle of the first day was not to be desired. Just as Harry's eyes drifted slightly shut, he felt someone slam down on the couch next to him, making his eyes open and his head swivel in the direction of the disturbance, it was Tom looking just as exhausted as Harry, Harry smirked.

"Hi Tom," Harry yawned distantly, to Harry's amusement Tom merely grunted. "Get much homework?" Harry continued his eyes now shut lightly in rest.

"A ton," Tom replied sleepily, "I might get it done tonight if you want to come the liberey,"

"Urgh," Harry groaned, he had to be kidding right? "_Tonight?_"

"Well we might as well get most of it out of the way," Tom groaned opening his own eyes and leaning to face Harry.

"I'm too tired to be bothered with all that tonight thanks," Harry laughed lightly, going to close his own eyes, Tom narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh good, I will just get the other books I will be needing from the dorms, be ready when I get back down." Tom smirked sitting up and stretching a little, before elegantly brushing through the dormitory door. _What! _Harry groaned to himself! Urgh maybe he would just sit with Tom, pretend to do the homework and really just sit there head on desk and get some needed sleep, Tom was obveriously also tired how could he have the energy and motivation to go to the liberey now!

With a huff Harry got up slowly and stretched his arms above his head yawning as Tom reappeared out of the dormitory door, books in hand, smiling at Harry deviously he walked out of the common room and into the dungeon corridors, Harry following behind, dragging his feet all the way to the liberey until they were seated on one of the window tables in the far corner, Harry had been sat watching Tom work busily for what must have been at least ten minutes before he remembered something that encouraged a small sleepy smile, he had always wanted to see how Voldemort faired on a broom.

"Did you hear about flying lessons tomorrow lunch?" Harry drowned out, his chin resting on his hand, Tom looked as if he hasn't heard him, until he replied,

"Yes actually, I forgot about that, I suppose you are of course attending?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. "I have always wanted to fly," Harry couldn't wait to get back on a broom, even if it was back to the old school ones.

"Can't say it has ever been a particular _dream _of mine, but any skill is worth having," Tom spoke lightly as he carried on writing, he hadn't looked up from his homework once during the conversation.

"What _has_ been a particular _dream _of yours?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Well…" Tom actually looked up from his work now, tapping his fingers on the desk. "To push the boundaries of magic I suppose is the best way of phrasing it," Tom answered, while he began to continue his homework, Harry inwardly cringed at his answer, well he would certainly do that… no that wasn't this time line… _yet.  
_

Another half hour ticked by…

"Are you nearly done yet?" Harry yawned.

"No," Tom replied distracted by his work load, "You can carry on to bed,"

"I think I might," Harry replied, he couldn't keep his eyes open, but he didn't fancy leaving Tom down here either, he didn't know what he might get up to. "You should aswell, you have done most of the homework and you will be exhausted tomorrow, not to mention the liberey closes soon anyway,"

"God dam it," Tom whispered. "I will just check out these books, I can work on it in the common room then instead," Tom continued more to himself than to Harry.

"Alright," Harry, yawned too tired to argue. "Here pass me those three, I'll carry some," Harry sleepily gestured to some of the books on Tom's rather excessive pile.

"Its not a problem," Tom replied in an off hand kind of way.

"I know, that's way you should just pass me some," Harry laughed lightly, reaching to grab some of the books, before having them quickly snatched away by Tom.

"No, Its fine." Tom stated quickly heaving up the pile of books and carrying them over to the librarian.

"Just these please, Miss," Tom smiled politely. The librarian smiled and stamped the four… wait… four? Harry was sure Tom had, had six books… then why wasn't he checking out two of them?… was they not meant for the librarian to see? Harry had to say if Tom had put the other two books into his bag without Harry seeing, he was better than Harry had thought, and would need better surveillance… what where theses books? At least Harry knew now why Tom hadn't wanted Harry to carry any of them. Harry frowned, Tom caught this when he turned around books in hand.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, come on," Harry started to walk out of the liberey and in the direction of the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Around fifteen minutes later and Harry was lying in his bed, he eyes heavy but now unable to keep shut for longer than a couple of seconds, Tom's bed was right there next to his, empty. Tom was still down in the common room working and it was a quarter to ten, Harry resorted to do some light reading hoping his mind would be forced to let his body sleep.

After what felt like forever Harry had nearly read at least half of the book, he looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was ten minutes past midnight, and Tom still wasn't in bed, Harry sighed he couldn't stay awake much longer, he let the book drop from his hands and roll onto the floor with a soft thud, before he placed his glasses on the side table and drifted off into a restless sleep, of eleven year old Tom's looking up unforgivable curses.


	17. Whats going on?

Another chapter completed in my free at college when I should have been doing work :o -tut tut-  
Hope you enjoy it! 3  
Review? :)  
Love,  
~Sammi~

* * *

**What is going on?**

Harry dragged his feet along the cold and dreary corridor leading up from the dungeons; he had missed breakfast and usually he would be focusing on his hunger as he trudged to transfiguration, but he wondered where Tom was, he hadn't even got Harry up which was strange, Harry mused over the situation until he found himself outside the transfiguration classroom door.

He was quiet happy about having this lesson first thing, he had Dumbledore as a teacher in this time, he had been wondering what that would be like, after only ever having 'lessons' on Tom Riddle's life, but they wasn't really lessons, Harry screwed up his face, shook his head and knocked lightly pushing the door open, he wasn't as late as he had thought, everyone was only just sitting down, he took the seat at an empty two seat table as the far left of the classroom near the back. He plopped into it, throwing his bag on the floor, dropping his heads in his hands, before realising something... Tom should be in this class he looked around but he hadn't expected to see him... _where _is he! Harry huffed in frustration but looked to the front at the sound of Dumbledore's authorative tone.

"Welcome to transfiguration," Dumbledore smiled, "If everyone would be so kind as to get out their books and note paper I would like to go over a few minor things," His eyes twinkled as he looked over the students busy getting out their things, Harry sighed and retrieved his things when he looked back up, putting his books and paper on the table he saw Dumbledore's eyes linger a little longer on the empty space next to Harry. Harry thought it was an invitation to tell Dumbledore where Tom was; of course he would have done, if he himself would have known!

Ten more minutes into the lesson and Dumbledore was just finishing off his introduction to the subject and the students were just finishing off the notes of topics they would be covering off the board, when there was a faint knock and the door opened slowly, a very tired and confused looking Tom stood looking less than his usually impeccable self, his hair fell in his eyes, eyes that were narrow and squinty, Dumbledore smiled non the less.

" Tom," Dumbledore simply stated politely, waiting for Tom to explain his lateness.

"I'm deeply sorry Professor; I have been feeling a little ill…" Tom drawled, Harry looked at him, he hadn't been ill, or at least Harry hadn't thought he had sure he had stayed up all not looking in mysterious books and was over tired but not ill, unless he didn't want to tell Dumbledore he had been up all night it might owe more sympathy for him to say he is ill, Harry scoffed before moving over indicating room for Tom to sit.

"Very well Tom, am sorry to hear you are feeling unwell, hopefully you will recover soon, if you are to feel too ill throughout the day make sure to make a little visit to the hospital wing, the matron is very nice and will give you something for that, oh and Tom? Make sure you copy the notes you have missed off your friend Mr. Potter" Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course, Sir." Tom nodded obediently and made his way over next to Harry taking the seat next to him with a slight sigh.

"Right now class, would you please start to read the first chapter in books and make some notes, I am sorry this lesson is very boring but I'm afraid we can't get really started until the formalities are dealt with," He winked, Tom groaned.

"I hate formalities,"

"You hate a lot of things," Harry smirked, Tom didn't even bother giving him so much of a glare as a response that he had even heard him, so Harry pushed the conversation.

"Late night fever?" Harry smirked.

"What do you mean?" Tom simply huffed while writing out notes on the opening paragraph.

"You're ill?" Harry simply questioned, putting less effort into the conversation, Tom's lack of communication skills since he got to Hogwarts were insufferable.

"No, tired." Tom replied trying to stifle a yawn,

"Did you even go to bed last night?" Harry questioned turning to face Tom now and abandoning his note taking for the moment.

"No, and I still haven't finished my homework."

"You should sleep, are you sure you were doing your homework all that time?"

"What are you insinuating I did do for 'all that time' then Potter?" Tom spat a little bite to his tone, before averting his eyes back to his notes.

"Nothing in particular, its just you can't have had _that _much homework,"

"Maybe I like to put a lot of effort into _my _work," Tom snapped lightly, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Well I still think all this _homework _can wait while you get at least some sleep,"

"Harry, I hate to point out that you are not my Mother, stop getting involved, its none of your business,"

"Sorry for caring!" Harry snapped back slamming his book down slighting closer to him unnecessarily, how dare he say it was none of his business they were meant to be friends? Or wasn't they anymore? He could never tell with Riddle. Tom looked slightly taken aback, he looked as if he might say something but quickly clenched his jaw and continued note taking, Harry scoffed to himself, I was too hopeful to think he might actually apologise for being a little prick.

One hour later.

"What's wrong Harry? You haven't been your normal chatty self all lesson," Eboney asked conversationally while they were all in charms class, making things periodically rise and fall using wingardium leviosa.

"Nothing," Harry, didn't want to get into it.

"Oh come on Harry, were not stupid!" Eboney smirked, nudging her best friend Elixa.

"Hey! Don't get me involved!" She laughed smirking at Harry, Harry smirked back lightly, but Eboney wasn't playing,

"Is it face ach?" Eboney had seemed to adopt this name for Tom now.

"No," Harry lied.

"Then why has he also got a face on him and you two haven't talked all lesson, please don't insult my intelliegence Harry,"

"We just had a little disagreement is all," Harry grumbled.

"Oh? Let me guess, he was a prick?"

"Kind of,"

"I'm physic,"

"Why does he act like that?" Elixa suddenly spoke up, when Eboney and Harry didn't reply but looked at her expectantly she continued,

"You know like cold? Distant? I don't know how to explain it…"  
Harry and Eboney's eyes widened a little and they looked down at their books quickly, Elixa cringed and looked around to find Tom stood behind her.

"Oh err hi Tom," She smiled nervously.  
Tom merely looked at her before sitting back down.  
The group was silent for the passing fifteen minutes until Eboney piped up,

"Tom why don't you just have the decency to actually be _friendly_ with your best friend?" She gestured to Harry, Harry felt him self go red, oh God thanks Eboney for being so blunt, Harry didn't know where to put his face, it was immature but then again she was eleven, he was eighteen mentally...

"Why is that your business Wenlock?"

"Well if nothing about you is our business then I don't see the point in you even sitting here!" She snapped.

"Suits me," Tom drawled, he stood up abruptly and threw himself onto the nearest table, before clinching his jaw to see whose table it was…


	18. Riddle what a pleasant surprise

**Forgive me its been a VERY long time but college has really beaten me with work :S and there have been a lot of personal complications however I have managed in my free's at college to russle up another chapter I am a little rusty so please forgive a few mistakes or like of fluidity I just wanted to give you guys the next chapter of the story!**  
**So hopefully enjoy :) let me know what you think, I am always thrilled to read your comments :)**

* * *

"Riddle what a pleasant surprise," Malfoy groaned out. Harry cringed, Malfoy was pushing it, he couldn't see how in the old time line Malfoy had even managed to get into Tom's 'good books'.

"I'm glad my presence pleases you Malfoy," Tom smirked.

Harry frowned unsure of the game Tom was playing, Eboney obviously was thinking the same as she turned to Harry and whispered,

"What…? He hates him, doesn't he?" Harry just shrugged and turned back around, leaving a stray ear focused on the table behind him.

"What are you doing here Mud-blood?" Malfoy hissed into Tom's ear.

"Sitting and working," Tom replied, Harry was impressed by Tom's level head yet he was weary of it at the same time…

"Leave this table." Malfoy snapped.

"No." Tom simply smiled. Harry couldn't see why Tom wanted to be on the same table, they may have argued but even so when he had argued with Ron he would still much rather sit in the stony silence than go and share a table with Malfoy, but then Tom seemed to be far more proud… too proud.

"I'm warning you, no filth is staying at my table."

"Your table Malfoy? Forgive me but I was under the impression that this table belonged to Hogwarts."

"What do you want?" Malfoy chose to either ignore Tom's statement or didn't have an answer, after all Tom was right.

"To sit and do my work in peace."

"Why can't you go and do that with your mud-blood friends?"

"Because I have chosen to sit here and if you keep interrupting my studies you will be sorry."

"Have they finely realised how much of an arsehole you are?" Malfoy smirked. Tom did not look up he simply appeared to carve his words into his parchment rather than write them.

"I can't blame them; you are worthless filth who likes to pretend he is intelligent and proud of himself when really he knows how much of a low life he is,"

Harry frowned this was getting too far, Elixa seemed to think so to and she straightened up in her chair a little as if preparing to say something, Eboney seemed merely transfixed on Tom's stony expression.

"Who couldn't after all, orphanage, dirty blood, no friends and a pathetic morbid attitude to li-"

Tom slammed the book he was copying notes from shut with a bang, making everyone in the room jump.

"Is everything alright Mr Riddle? Professor Flitwick chimed.

"Yes Sir, I apologise,' Riddle forced politely, his cheeks tinged a dangerous red.

"Touchy touchy Riddle, it's as if what I say to you affects you,"

Malfoy's eyes suddenly slammed shut and he bit his lip hard, he moaned out in anguish.

"What's wrong Malfoy," Tom smirked.

"What are you doing, stop it you filthy- Argh!"

"I would think twice about what you are calling me Malfoy."

Harry cringed, Malfoy deserved something but this reminded Harry of the Tom Dumbledore had warned him about far too much…

"What is wrong Mr Malfoy?" Mr Flitwick called from his stool at the front of the dusty classroom his face etched with confusion.

"He has bad stomach cramps Sir, am sure it's nothing serious but he should be excused surely? I don't mind taking him to the matron?" Tom smiled, his smile was without fault full of concern and a genuine want to help, Harry didn't know how he could do it, it was flawless. Malfoy turned in anguish unable to protest due to the still dull ache and breathless aftermath of pain.

"Thank you Mr Riddle that is most kind of you!" Flitwick chimed obviously taken in and charmed by Tom already, yet Harry had a dull ach in his stomach to, Tom was taking Malfoy to the hospital wing? He doubted that very much.

Tom stood with a smile and elegantly pushed a gentle arm under Malfoy's own to pull him to his feet and tugged him effortlessly out of the classroom, the door closed with a hardly auditable snap.

Harry groaned, "What is he playing at?" Eboney frowned,

"I honestly dare to think," Harry mumbled back in reply.

Malfoy's head made a loud crack as it hit the damp dark wall of the lonely deserted side corridor, and he slumped down supported by a satisfied looking Riddle.

"How dare you try to humiliate me, you think I am worthless Malfoy but I will prove troublesome to you, 'filth' or not do you understand me?"  
Malfoy merely looked up at Tom, fear in his eyes but surprisingly there was something else there to hidden in the depth of his pained expression could it really be respect?

"I said," Tom wacked Malfoy up against the wall again, he wheezed painfully before nodding.

"You have no idea what I am capable of Malfoy that was just a taste, I urge you to use your brain and decide never to give me reason for you to find out, I can assure you the knowledge will end with you." Malfoy nodded again more obvious than before, Tom dropped him to the floor with a smirk, followed by a dull thud.

"Now leave. Go to the hospital wing and if Flitwick asks I took you isn't that right?"  
Malfoy nodded and Tom turned to leave but quickly averted his gaze back to Malfoy who was slumped on the cold floor holding his head,

"Oh and Malfoy?" Malfoy looked up with squinted eyes. "This never happened did it?"

"No," Malfoy whispered. Tom turned on his heel and wafted down the corridor in silence his black robes melting into the darkness of the poorly lit corridor until he was swallowed by the darkness.


End file.
